Love and Ice
by Cyphertwist
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant is an amazing hockey player who fell in love with Olivia pope when he was college. Many obstacles caused them to part ways. Now four years later Fitz is a professional hockey player and is having a great career until Olivia pope comes back into his life. Will they be able to rebuild or will Olivia's new relationship hindered them from being with each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like my first chapter of Love and Ice a love story about Olivia and Fitz from scandal. None these characters belong to me they are the creation of the great Shonda Rhimes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He moves the puck. Everything and everyone has disappeared. It's just him and the goalie. Left, right, left, right the puck moves on his stick. He approaches the goalie. He moves the puck left, fakes the goalie, and slaps the puck into the top right corner of the net. There is a brief silence before he hears the cheers of the audience and his teammates as they rush to congratulate him on the goal. The first goal of the game and the first goal of the season.

 _It's going to be a great season,_ he thinks.

In the locker room after the game Fitz undresses from his hockey uniform and puts on his black dress suit. At twenty-six years of age Fitzgerald Grant was a superstar hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks. He was one of the highest scorers in the league having ended the 2013-2014 hockey season with a total of seventy-two goals and forty-eight assists. He was fast and an excellent stick handler, making it difficult for his opponents to stop him from scoring a goal. Fitz worked hard to perfect the skills that he had. From the time he was five years old, he was playing hockey. By the time he reached his freshman year in high school, the NHL (National Hockey League) was eager to sign him to one of their teams. That's the awesome thing about the NHL. There're not like other professional leagues that wait until an athlete is in college before they sign them. NHL signs athletes as young as eighteen if there good. But Fitz was more than good, he was phenomenal. Unfortunately Fitz's dad big Jerry wanted his son to have a college degree and would not allow him to play professional hockey without it. To be honest big Jerry didn't want his son playing hockey at all. Big jerry was the governor of California and politics was his life. Unfortunately due to his sex scandals he couldn't go very far in his career but he hoped that his son could live out his dream of one day becoming the president. He thought that hockey was just some hobby for his son but nothing more. To Fitz hockey was never a hobby it was his dream.

However Fitz did not want to disappoint his dad and decided to attend the University of Minnesota in the twin cities. He chose this university because it had an excellent pre-law program for undergraduates and their men's hockey team was one of the best in the college hockey league. So in the fall of 2007 Fitz became an undergraduate at the University of Minnesota. He liked the university. The campus was beautiful and because he was wealthy he was able to buy a single bedroom apartment for himself on the outskirts of campus. Everything was good until the first day of class. Fitz had signed up to take three pre law classes and five prerequisite classes for his freshman year. That way he could get a head start on his law classes as well as complete all his prerequisite classes before sophomore year. His first law class was on Mondays from 10:00am till noon. It was 9: 45 as Fitz scurried around his apartment, putting on his clothes, brushing his teeth, and finding all his supplies that he needed for his first class. By 9:55 he was running out of his apartment building to his class hoping that other kids were late too. Sadly when Fitz arrived to his class at 10:05, everyone was already seated and the introductions to the class had already begun.

"You're late!" said the professor, a short black man in a grey suit. "What's your name boy?" the professor asked.

"Fitzgerald, sir. Fitzgerald Grant," Fitz answered back nervously. By now the entire class which consisted of fifty students was watching the interaction between Fitz and the professor.

"You have already broken my first rule"

"I know be punctual" Fitz states.

"No. My first rule is there are no rules you would have known that had you been punctual. Have a seat Grant."

The class snickers as Fitz finds a seat next to Olivia Pope, another student in his class. Olivia was not so amused. Olivia is what other people would call a stickler in academics. She was always on time and completed her assignments to perfection. While the interaction between Fitz and the professor was going on Olivia could hear whispers from her fellow female classmates as they cooed over Fitz's gorgeous looks. Of how luscious his brown curls looked and how beautiful his eyes were. They even whispered about his physique and how taunt he looked even in a sweatshirt and loose fitted jeans. Olivia was not swooned over Fitz's good looks. She thought that his disgruntled hair made him look messy and the earring that he wore in his ear made him look like a douche bag. The fact that he was late annoyed her and because of his physique she assumed he was nothing more than a useless jock. And of course he had to sit next to her.

Abby, her best friend was excited that Fitz was sitting in their row. She was one of the females that cooed over him when he first arrived. The professor took a short break from his introductions to gather more supplies. Fitz took this opportunity to greet the beautiful girl next to him.

"Hi. I'm Fitz". Olivia pretended not to hear him which made Fitz frown in confusion.

"Aren't you going to say hello back?"- Fitz asked.

"No because I don't entertain dumb jocks."

"How do you know that I'm jock? Or that I'm dumb. You haven't even met me."

"Your sweatshirt says wolves' hockey and your name and your player number is written on the back."

"That still doesn't prove that I'm dumb." –Fitz

"It doesn't matter." -Olivia

"It does matter. You just insulted me and then-

"Look I'm trying to concentrate here. Why don't you go sit somewhere else?"

"I'm not moving", says Fitz as he tries to engage himself in what the professor was saying. He couldn't believe that he was insulted like that. But man that girl was hot. With her brown curly hair that framed her face, kissable lips, brown doe eyes, and the body of a goddess even when she was sitting down. _This is going to be a long year_ he thinks.

Fitz chuckles at his memory as he continues to put on his black dress suit. Suddenly the coach of the Chicago Blackhawks enters in the locker room.

"Ok boys. As you all may know we just traded Patrick Sharp for a player from the Arizona Coyotes hockey team. I would like to introduce you all to Jake Ballard."

 _Jake Ballard. Jake fucking Ballard_. Fitz thinks furiously as Jake saunters in to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews so far. For this story I will be going back and forth between the past and the present. It will mainly be in Fitz's point of view. The purpose of this chapter is to describe how Fitz first encountered Jake. Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fall 2007**

Fitz was still reeling from Olivia's comments as he continued through his first day. However her comments were quickly forgotten as he headed to Mariucci Arena, home of the Minnesota Golden Gophers hockey team. Fitz was ecstatic. He arrived at the register booth and signed in. The administrators told Fitz to go to the locker room and get dressed into the practice gear for tryouts. Fitz rushed to the locker room and got dressed with several other potential players before heading out onto the ice.

Being on the ice for Fitz was like putting a fish back in water. He was so relieved to finally be touching the ice again. A whistle was blown and all the players scurried over to the bench to hear what the coach had to say.

"Alright fellas, here is how this is going to work. Incoming players are going to take the ice first. You will all be tested on speed, agility, and stick handling. Players who want to be in defensive positions will be tested on checking while players who want to be in offense will be tested on puck accuracy. Now not all of you will make it to the junior varsity team. There are only twenty-five positions and forty of you are trying out. So do your best. Varsity players, take the bench."

The coach blew the whistle again and each player went to their perspective areas.

The first test was speed and agility. The players had to maneuver around ten cones that were lined up vertically across the ice. The goal was to complete the test close to thirty seconds without touching any of the cones. Fitz was listed to go last in each test because he was the last one to sign up. So the other thirty-nine players attempted to complete the test. It seems like an easy task but not every player was coordinated. A lot of the players hit the cones and a few of them even fell. It was kind of embarrassing how the first test was going. The coach and the varsity players were laughing. The captain of the varsity team, Jake Ballard came onto the ice to check to see if people were skating in the allotted time. He laughed when he saw that everybody who tested so far was taking forty seconds or more to complete the test.

"Hey. I bet none of you newbies can beat my record."- Jake boasted.

Jake Ballard was the captain of the varsity gophers as well as the son of a very wealthy businessman. Jake was wealthy like Fitz however unlike Fitz Jake was selfish, cocky, and bratty. He used money to get whatever he wanted and even paid his way into getting on the varsity team as well as becoming captain. Of course nobody complained because Jake's father donated large sums of money to the hockey program and a lot of the varsity players were just as wealthy as Jake. Now don't get me wrong Jake was good at hockey but he wasn't great. As matter of fact his skills were mediocre which is why the NHL never considered signing him to any of their teams. Jake was a sophomore at Minnesota university and although his skills were mediocre, he still set a lot of records in tryouts like completing the speed and agility test in exactly thirty seconds. Something that no other player has been able to do.

That is until Fitz gave it a try. The coach called his name to take the test. Fitz took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He muted the world around him. When the coach blew his whistle Fitz shot off from the starting point, rapidly gliding around every cone before coming to a stop after the last cone.

The arena was silent until the time keeper shouted out twenty seconds. No one could believe it. Fitz shattered Jake's record and stunned the room into silence. Jake was stunned. Nobody has ever beaten his record. Nobody.

The coach blew his whistle again and told everybody to line up for the next test. By the end of tryouts everyone was in love with Fitz. Well everyone except one. He killed every test that they had to complete and blew everyone away with his skills. Now it was the final test, puck accuracy. This test had two parts. The first part required that each player hit ten pucks into an empty net. The second test was to see how many players could get all ten pucks into the net with a goalie guarding it.

A lot of the players were able to get all ten pucks into the empty net. The second part of the test was proving difficult when the most a player could hit into the net was only four pucks. Fitz however did not struggle with any part of the test. Everyone was excited to see how many pucks he could put into a guarded net. Once again Fitz closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on the net. Fitz was good at reading goalies and could easily tell which way they would move. By the end of the test, Fitz had scored seven out of ten pucks into the net. Everyone applauded and circled around the bench to hear further instructions from the coach.

"Ok. My fellow coaches and I will review the results of each player and make a decision. We will have the results posted by Friday."

All the players gathered their things and headed to the locker room showers. Fitz was pleased with his performance and after showering he went to his apartment.

Jake however wasn't so pleased.

"I can't believe that kid. There is no way he is making on the team"-Jake said as he paces the varsity locker room.

"Are you stupid or just stupid?" Edison Davis says as he puts on his casual clothes. "That kid killed out there. I wouldn't be surprised if he skipped JV and made it to varsity."

"Yeah man" a player named Darren said, "Dude was dope on the ice."

"Whose side are you guys on? I'm the captain remember. What I say goes and he will not be on varsity."-Jake

"I don't know man. Maybe he could win us the championship this year"-Edison says.

 _We don't need him. We could win on our own_.-Jake thinks.

About a week later the results were posted: Fitz did not make it to junior varsity but instead made it as a starting position to the Golden Gophers varsity hockey team. Fitz went ballistic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this. If you have any confusions about hockey please let me know I would be happy to clear any confusions. I promise more olitz and present day Fitz in later chapters but for right now I want to provide the foundation of the story.**

* * *

 **September 2007**

It was now the end of the first month of school and Fitz had been through the wringer. First his law professor hated him so he pretty much made Fitz's life a living hell. If Fitz so much as sneezed in class, his professor would snap at him. He even graded Fitz's assignments harshly. If a comma was in the wrong place he took off points. If his title was too boring, his professor would take off points. But what really pissed Fitz off was that the professor had the nerve to assign a group project and match him to work with Olivia.

Fitz wasn't one of those guys who slept around. He only ever had sex with two women, Melanie Foster and Amanda Tanner. Melanie or Mellie was the woman his father wanted him to marry but Fitz didn't want to do that. Mellie was ok but she complained all the time and constantly berated him on the littlest things. One day he found out that Mellie was cheating on him with his then best friend Andrew which angered Fitz. It was also another reason why Fitz didn't have many friends. You can't trust people. So instead of dumping Mellie he cheated on her with Amanda Tanner. Amanda was a no commitment type of girl. Whenever he felt stressed or needed some revenge he would call Amanda and she would come to his house and give him head. But that was in high school.

In college, Olivia freaking Pope was a handful. When she wasn't insulting Fitz's intelligence she was insulting his appearance. Fitz felt that since it was college he shouldn't have to dress like a model every day. Some days he literally came to class with jogging pants and a dingy shirt. He didn't care but Olivia certainly did and she made her opinion known every damn day. But that's not even the worst that happened between them. One day Fitz had to check out a book from the library for pre-law. Just as he grabbed the book Olivia grabbed it as well.

"Are sure you can read this book?"- Olivia chided.

"Are sure you can reach this book. The shorty section is around the corner." – Fitz responded.

"Let go of the book Grant or so help me God-"

"You'll what? You can't do shit."- Fitz said.

Olivia glared at him before kicking him in the shins. Fitz lost his grip on the book but just as Olivia was about to take it, Fitz pulled her down by her legs to the carpet. They wrestled quietly with each other until Fitz was able to pin Olivia to the carpet. But not before she kicked Fitz in the balls, grabbed the book, and left. Leaving a pained Fitz curled into a ball on the ground.

"That bitch."

But Olivia wasn't the only one bothering Fitz. Since becoming a varsity player Fitz was constantly hazed by his fellow varsity mates, especially Jake. Fitz had experienced hazing before but this was worse. They would set his clothes on fire. Soak his uniform gloves with lubricants and spray paint his hockey stick pink. One time they rubbed butter on his skates which caused Fitz to slip and slide all over the ice. Fitz thought that the hazing would end after the first week but apparently not. Because it was now the last week of September and Fitz's practice jersey was covered in glitter and stickers.

And they say that high school is hard.

It was now Friday, the first day of October and the day of the first game of the hockey season. Fitz couldn't wait to get out on the ice and faceoff against his opponent. But first he had to get through pre-law with professor dick and Olivia freaking Pope. But Fitz couldn't blame his troubles on anyone but himself. He could have easily asked to transfer to a different pre-law class but professor dick was the best. And he could have chosen to sit next to someone else other then Olivia freaking Pope but even though Fitz hated her, he kind of enjoyed their disagreements; they turned him on.

"Ok class. Our next project will be a case on athletes. You and a partner that I assigned will pretend to be lawyers that are given a sexual assault case surrounding a professional athlete. Your job is to prepare a case file of the athlete as well as statement that proves the innocence of that athlete. I will allow you all the rest of the class to do research in the library and whatever else you need to do for this assignment. It will be due at the end of next week."

The professor calls out the groups. Fitz is paired with Olivia.

"I believe you owe me an apology." Fitz says

"Aww did I hurt your precious dick. Aww poor Fitz can no longer whore around."

"I don't whore around and even if I did, why would you care?"

"I don't care. Look can we just get started your voice is giving me migraines."

So the pair looks over the instructions of the assignment. Or at least one of them does. Olivia doesn't know what has gotten in to her. She literally despised Fitz a month ago. But now she couldn't stop thinking about him especially after their wrestling session. It was kind of like sex, both of them battling for dominance, sweaty, trying to accomplish one goal…. Olivia shakes her head of her thoughts. She should not be thinking like that especially since she had a boyfriend, Jake Ballard. God she felt like such a hypocrite. She spent all her time berating Fitz for being an athlete even though she was dating one. But what Fitz didn't know wouldn't kill him right?

The pair continues to work on their project until the end of class.

"You should come to my game tonight"

"And why would I do that?" Olivia asks.

"Because we are doing a case on athletes. You know what just forget it." And Fitz hurries away unbeknownst to him that Olivia was going to the game anyway. Her boyfriend was Fitz's teammate.

Olivia Pope was always a force to be reckoned with even as a young child. She excelled in everything she did and was popular where ever she went. College was no exception. So even though Olivia was a freshman, she was already the talk of campus. It was something about her confidence and how she carried herself that caught the attention of others. Jake was no exception. When he first spotted Olivia walking around the campus he knew that she was the one for him. So he spent weeks wooing her and impressing her with his charm. At first Olivia wasn't swayed but Jake's persistence eventually broke down her wall of defenses and next thing she knew she was the girlfriend of Jake Ballard.

* * *

It was now four hours before the game. Fitz always prepared for his games with the same ritual. He would wear a beanie and his black beats headphones. He would blast hip hop and rap music into his ear. This way he would be pumped for the game.

Two hours before the game people began to head to Mariucci stadium. Olivia and her best friend Abby were also headed to stadium. Homecoming games were always exciting but this one was different for Olivia. She would never admit it but she was anxious to see how Fitz would do on his first game.

An hour before the game Fitz heads to the locker room and slowly puts on his hockey gear, mentally and physically preparing himself for the game. The other guys in the locker room are giddy and anxious but not Fitz. He is calm and patiently waiting to unleash the beast as soon as his skates touch the ice.

Thirty minutes before the game the stadium is packed to max capacity with both golden gopher fans and their opponents, the air force falcons.

Ten minutes before the game Fitz is now suited up and waiting with his fellow teammates to hear their names be called for the opening faceoff.

Five minutes before the game the falcon players skate out onto the ice and sit in the bench to await the entrance of the gophers. The stadium lights are dimmed as the announcers call out the names of the gophers. Fitz is the second to last called,

"And now we would like to present a freshman number sixty-two, Fitzgerald Grant!" the crowd erupts into cheers as Fitz skates out on the ice to stand in line next to his fellow teammates. Jake is the last one called because he is the captain.

And the game is off. The way hockey is set up is simple. There are three periods in every game. Each period is twenty minutes and following each period excluding the third one, there is 15-20 minute intermission. This game is no different.

The first period of the game is rough for Fitz. Hockey is a little different from other sports because hockey has different offensive and defensive lines that play in one game. Usually there are four offensive lines with three people on each line, three defensive pairs, and one defense pair for each offensive line. Fitz was placed on the first offensive line with Jake and Edison. However Jake, Edison, and the two defensemen on Fitz's line were keeping the puck away from Fitz. However this plan caused them to lose the first period and by the end of the first period the falcons, their opponents, were winning the game 3-0.

Fitz was getting frustrated and wanted to know why he wasn't given the puck. During the last minute of intermission as the players headed back out to the ice, Fitz overheard Jake whispering to the team.

"Keep Fitz away from the puck so that I can score. This game is mine."

Fitz became very anger, so angry that he was seeing red.

The second period was about to begin. The gopher fans were frustrated with the performance of their team. Jake however was very confident that he could give his team the win even though they were down 3 points. He was wrong. As soon as the referee placed down the puck the opponents pushed Jake down to the ice and carried the puck across the ice to try and score. But then Fitz stole the puck off of the opponents stick and ran the puck down the ice toward the opponent's goal.

"It's a breakaway!" the announcers shouted and everyone in the audience stood up as Fitz neared the goal. The goalie rose up his arm but by then Fitz had already shot the puck into the back of the net. The crowd went into an uproar. Olivia who was also in the audience at this time cheered loudly for Fitz.

"I thought you're supposed to cheer for your boyfriend" Abby chided.

"Is he scoring goals?" Olivia retorted.

Fitz scored another goal and by the end of the second period the score read 3-2. Falcons had three points while the gophers trailed by two.

It was now the third period. The audience was in awe of Fitz who was the main reason the Gophers were even on the scoreboard. Jake was now seething because he wanted to be the center of attention. But he could only blame himself. So when Fitz tried to score a third time an opponent checked him. Checking was a term used in hockey to mean a defensive shove that kept the offense from getting the puck. When Fitz lost the puck Jake grabbed it with his stick and shot it into the net. The crowd cheered because now the score was tied. The game continued with each team trying to score but failing. Before they knew it the buzzer was sounding signaling the end of the game and the beginning of the overtime period. Overtime was a five minute death match that involved both teams choosing five players to go head to head until one of them scored. Whoever scored won the game. The gophers coach called out Jake, Fitz, Edison and two other players to play overtime.

And so the game continued but after 3 minutes neither team had scored. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. The referee placed the puck on the ice and the game was off again. The falcons had the puck and raced to score but missed the net terribly and caused the puck to land right in front of Fitz. Fitz took off with the puck. The crowd rose up and started chanting Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant as Fitz neared the goal but he was tripped by an opponent. But the crowd cheered anyway because tripping is a penalty in hockey and Fitz was tripped in the breakaway which gave the gophers a penalty shot. A penalty shot in hockey is given to a player that loses a clear scoring opportunity on a breakaway because of a foul committed by the opposing team. Therefore Fitz was allotted the opportunity to shoot without any defenders other then the goalie. The crowd grew silent and stood up in their seats.

"There is no way he is going to make that goal" whispered Jake. His other teammates agreed. It was rare that a freshman scored a penalty shot because they usually panicked.

Fitz skated out to center ice with the entire audience watching his every move. Typically that made people nervous, but not Fitz. He zoned everyone out. It was just him and the goalie. He heard the referee blow his whistle. Fitz moved the puck right, left, right, left. The goalie wasn't budging but that didn't stop Fitz who moved the puck to the far left of him before blasting the puck. There was moment of silence and then the gopher's buzzer sounded signaling that Fitz scored the goal. The crowd went nuts screaming in excitement the victory of their team. They replayed the shot on the jumbotron above the ice so everyone could see what happened. When Fitz moved the puck to the far left the goalie moved with it and in that split movement Fitz shot the puck in between the legs of the goalie to the back of the net.

While everyone cheered Fitz looked up into the audience and saw brown doe yes staring back at him. Olivia had come to the game after all. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

He had won the first game of the season for his team and Olivia had witnessed it all. They continued to stare at each other before Fitz's teammates grabbed him and hugged him for the victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Alright guys here's the next chapter. This is the start of all the drama so I hope you enjoy. To Marsmilli don't hate me about the cheater thing ( you'll see what i'm talking about once you finish this chapter) but I promise it will all shift and change in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think.**

* * *

The game was done but the fun had just begun. Since the gophers had won the homecoming game everyone wanted to celebrate. The University of Minnesota has a street attached to their campus known as Frat Avenue. Frat Avenue is basically a block that houses every sorority and fraternity on campus. Jake was part of the infamous Alpha Kappa Psi which was notorious for producing the world's top businessmen like his father. Anyways Alpha was hosting the homecoming mega party where everyone who is anyone on campus goes to the Frat Avenue to participate in the huge party. Fitz never wanted to join a frat because he felt they were full of idiots who used their individual housing just for parties, drinking, and sex. But he still loved to party especially since it was because of his goal that they were having a party anyway.

So everyone was at the party including Olivia who was dressed in a purple cocktail dress that went way above the knee and that clung to her body in all the right places. She told herself she was dressing this way to impress her boyfriend's friends. Jake had the tendency to show off his "possessions" and boast about how better his life is compared to others. But deep down Olivia knew she was wearing this dress for neither Jake nor any of his friends. She was wearing it for him. Fitzgerald Grant. After a few minutes of wandering around the avenue Olivia spots Fitz near a bush by one of the houses.

 _Damn he looks good_ Olivia thinks as she admires Fitz's attire. Fitz was wearing his beige, burgundy, and gold letter man jacket with a white fitted shirt and tan denim jeans. She slowly approaches.

"Hey superstar"- Olivia says.

"Hey beautiful"- Fitz says he watches her walk towards him.

"Do you want to dance?"- Olivia asks.

Where? Fitz asks since they could pretty much dance were they were standing. The music was that loud.

Olivia grabs Fitz's arm and leads him inside one of the frat houses where a large group of people are dancing to music in a dimly lit room. When they arrive the music is upbeat so they both begin dancing wildly around each other, trying to match the tempo of the music. The DJ changes it to another upbeat song. Fitz and Olivia are now sweaty as they continue to dancing crazily as the rest of the people in the room. Then the DJ changes the song again this time it is a slow song or grind against the person next to you song. And Olivia does just that. She spins around in front of Fitz and starts grinding her ass on his dick. Fitz places his hands on hips and matches her grinding movements. As the music continues to play Olivia starts to grind harder on Fitz's erection, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers and his cologne filling her nostrils. Before they know it the DJ has changed the song and Olivia and Fitz are ripped out of the daze they were in.

"Would you like something to drink?" Fitz asks.

"Sure I'll go with you"

Olivia and Fitz walk over to the "punch" table and pour themselves a drink, making small talk as they do this. Suddenly Olivia's name is called,

"Liv, Olivia. Hey there you are I was looking all over for you", Jake says as he approaches Fitz and Olivia at the drinking table.

"Hey" Olivia says half heartedly as Jake grabs her and kisses her aggressively while Fitz watches.

"O hey Fitzy good game today man. I see you met my girlfriend."- Jake says as he kisses Olivia on the cheek.

"Yea I have." Fitz says solemnly.

There is an awkward silence.

"Well we should get going then. Bye Fitz see you at practice on Monday."- Jake says and he and Olivia walk away.

For a moment Fitz is hurt but that hurt quickly turns into anger as he dumps his drink on the floor and exits the frat house. He exits Frat Avenue and starts to walk to his apartment.

He could not believe what he just saw. Olivia Freaking Pope! She spent weeks insulting him for being a jock when all that time she fucking one! And Jake Ballard! Fitz was more than angry he was furious. And to think he was starting to like her, possibly even love her. He thought that in that frat house they were starting to form a connection. But that was over now. She was nothing more than stuck up hypocritical bitch and her and Jake deserved each other.

Fucking Jake Ballard.

* * *

 **December 2007**

It was now two months since the homecoming party and two months since the last time he has spoken to Olivia. Fitz was purposely ignoring her. Even though they had the same pre-law class, he would go out of his way to sit on the opposite side of the room from her. If she was in the front, he sat in the back. If she sat to the left side of the room, well he would make sure that he was on the far right of the room. Thankfully professor dick hadn't assigned Olivia and Fitz to work together on any projects so that also helped Fitz keep his distance.

Jake became more of an asshole with every passing day. Jake had seen Fitz and Olivia dancing at the party and assumed that Fitz was trying to steal Olivia away from him. Jake was not going to let that happen. He hated Fitz so every chance he got he would show off his relationship to Olivia in his face. At first this bothered Fitz but as time went on he pretty much ignored that too. Of course Fitz was still hurting and angry about Olivia and Jake but he just used his anger when playing hockey. When he was angry he could skate faster, shoot better, and just be an all around kickass player. The school was crazy about him. And by December he was the school's hero because he was the main reason why his team had not lost any games.

Although Fitz was well known around the campus, he was pretty lonely. The only friends he had were 3 guys he grew close with on his team. Other than that Fitz stayed to himself. He buried himself in his school work. If he wasn't working on an assignment then he would be studying the materials that he learned. If he wasn't doing those things, then he would be on the ice practicing early in the morning or late at night. Girls would try to come on to him but they only really wanted him because he was awesome at hockey. And the girls that genuinely liked him, well he wasn't really interested in. Besides he was use to being alone because he was an only child. After his mother died of cancer when he was nine his father was never home. Basically only caring about two things his political career and how much pussy he could get in one week. So Fitz had to learn to survive on his own and do things by himself.

So now it was Wednesday a week before Christmas break. Everyone was full of holiday cheer, even Fitz because over the break he would go stay with his mother's family who lived in France. That was another great thing about his mom. She was a French native and majority of her family stayed in Paris, France. Growing up Fitz would stay with them over the holidays and some summer breaks. He would have so much fun exploring the city with them and just participating in all the adventurous things that they wanted to do.

Fitz was sitting in a corner of the school library reading over some material for one of his classes. It was dark outside as snow rained down on the earth. Fitz was in deep concentration as he read when suddenly his book was snatched out of his hand. He looked up to see a very angry Olivia towering over him with his book in her hand.

"What the hell Liv!' –Fitz whispered loudly.

Olivia didn't say anything as she pulled Fitz out of his seat and up the stairs to the upper floors of the library. The cool thing about their library was that it was very large and consisted of two floors. The first floor was where most of the students would be because it held the computers and tables for students to sit and work on assignments. It was also where the librarian station was and majority of the books that students needed for class. The upper floor only had shelves of books but not a lot of people are found on the upper floor. For one it is very dusty and some areas of the upper floor are not properly lighted so it is very difficult to find books especially on a day like today when it is pitch black outside. However it was a great place for students to have sex but only when the heaters were going. The library heaters are probably the nosiest thing about the library, or at least loud enough for people to moan and not be heard. Olivia pulled Fitz through upper floor toward the back. They stopped at the last shelf where the heaters could cover their conversation.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Olivia asks.

"I haven't been ignoring you"- Fitz responds

"Yes you have. Look Fitz I'm sorry about"-

"Just save it. I don't want to hear your pitiful apology. It probably doesn't mean shit anyway."

Olivia slaps Fitz.

"Look I know I hurt you but that doesn't give you the right-"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I thought that we were connecting and then I get bamboozled by you and your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Fitz I really am but-"

"NO! There are no buts about this situation. You berated me for being a jock, called me an idiot and everything. What a hypocritical bitch you are because the next thing I know your making out with the dumbest jock there is."

"Jake was different. We just connected-"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this shit."

"Could you just let me explain? Look we talked one day and the relationship just happened. Ok I didn't think that I would like him either but I did."

"And yet you were practically fucking me on the dance floor."

"We were in a bad place at that time-"

"And you were just using me? God I feel like such an idiot. But you know what the joke is on you. Cause he's cheating on your ass."

"No he isn't. Jake wouldn't-"

"What! Fuck with other girls? Of course he would. You're like his trophy wife. He only shows you around to make himself to look good."

Olivia slaps him again.

"You're lying. Jake would never cheat on me. He promised."

"He promised? Fitz laughs a humorless laugh. Olivia he brags about how many girls he bangs every time we are in the locker room. But fine don't believe me. Just be another girl he manipulates. Another one of his bitches."

Olivia slaps Fitz hard making him stumble backward into the shelves.

"You can keep slapping me all you want but you know I'm right." Fitz says he slowly approaches Olivia.

"Answer me this. How does he fuck you? Is it just missionary or do you guys go all over the world? Fitz asks divisively.

Olivia doesn't respond.

Fitz shakes and his head and says, "Man he must have those girls bent all over his dick."

Olivia moves to slap Fitz again but this time he catches her arm and pushes her back against the shelf. In an instant he's kissing her and after a slight hesitation she's kissing him back. Their kisses are aggressive and filled with desire; their tongues constantly battling for dominance. Fitz picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Fitz kisses and sucks on her neck as she pulls on his hair. Fitz starts to grind on her and she moans in pleasure. So he grinds harder, rubbing his erection on her jean covered core. Olivia matches his movements and the next thing either of them know, they are fucking each other fully clothed on a library book shelf. Of course no one can hear their moans of pleasure because the heaters are blasting nosily throughout the library. Fitz switches up his pace. One moment he would he would be grinding her slowly and then quickly before grinding her slowly again, all while Olivia moans and bites his shoulder in ecstasy.

"You like that baby?" Fitz whispers in her ear as he continues to grind against her. Olivia only moans in response. Soon their grunts and moans increase until they both come in their pants. Fitz lowers Olivia off his waist and Olivia walks a few feet away from him. Both of them are still panting but unable to speak.

"I should probably get going." Olivia says as she scurries away from him.

"Yea you do that." Fitz says as he watches her go.

* * *

It was now Christmas break. Fitz was off with his mother's family in France while Olivia went with her friends Abby and Quinn to Abby's ski lodge in Canada. After Olivia's mother died in a plane crash when she was twelve, Olivia's father had shipped her off to boarding school. So from the time she was twelve Olivia would spend her holidays with friends and their families or alone at school. This year however Olivia was invited to hang with her best friends Abby and Quinn at Abby's family ski resort. Olivia had met Quinn in one of her classes on the first day of college and they instantly became friends. Olivia had known Abby since her freshman year of high school when both of them were assigned to be roommates. They bonded quickly over similar music taste and career goals. Abby was the one that introduced Olivia to sex. Abby had lost her virginity in freshman year and pretty much carried on sexual relations with guys at their boarding school. By junior year Abby had the sex life of a thirty year old and she wasn't ashamed of it. Olivia however had no experience. She did however date Edison Davis who is also attending the same university she is currently. Edison was sweet but at the end of the day he was still a teenage boy who was easily influenced by his friends. So even though he cared about Olivia, she wasn't giving him sex so he left her for some girl who would.

This broke Olivia's heart. So Olivia just gave up on dating for while until Abby decided to hook her up with Tyler Asher. Tyler is what everyone would call a preppy spoiled brat. He always dressed in preppy clothes and smoked cigarettes a lot. Tyler was also a little flamboyant so a lot of guys at the school thought he was gay when actually he was screwing everyone's girlfriend. Let me explain. See by junior year seventy percent of Olivia's class was sexually active. Mainly the boys who although they had girlfriends, they would cheat on them constantly. So these so called girlfriends would release their sorrows on Tyler and he would cheer them up with great sex and send them on their way. He did this about five times. One day Abby had asked Tyler to help Olivia come out of her shell. Tyler made Olivia laugh and gain confidence about herself. Olivia decided to give Tyler her virginity and in doing that Tyler gave her many pointers on how to please a guy during sex. And that is how Olivia entered the world of fucking.

What Tyler didn't teach her was how to handle the raging horniness she was feeling now as she thought about her encounter with Fitz. She hadn't told anyone what happened between them but the thought of the encounter was driving her insane. On one hand she felt guilty for cheating on Jake but on the other hand she felt like what she did with Fitz was only fair considering that Jake might have been cheating on her too. Speaking of Jake she hadn't even spoken to him since the break began and to be honest she didn't really want to. So she resolved that what happened between her and Fitz would stay between.

 _I mean it's not like it was going to happened again_ Olivia thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This Chapter is very short for plot line reasons but I promise you all that the rest of the chapters are going to be long and juicy. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **January 2008**

It was now two weeks after Christmas break and Olivia had been ignoring Fitz since he returned to the campus from France. This didn't bother Fitz because he knew that eventually she would come running back to him. And he was right.

It was early Saturday morning. Since Fitz's team had won a game on the previous night, their coach awarded them with a weekend off from practices. Fitz however loved being on the ice. So at six o'clock in the morning, Fitz was skating around Mariucci hockey arena, practicing his shooting and skating. Ten minutes later Fitz hears scurrying on the ice and turns around to see Olivia struggling to keep her balance. He laughs to himself and skates over to help her.

"Don't touch me" Olivia says as she snatches her arm out of Fitz's grip.

"Hey I'm just trying to help" Fitz replies.

"I don't need your help!" Olivia shouts.

"Whoa! No need for the attitude. The next time you decide to walk out onto an icy surface the least you can do is wear skates. What are you doing here anyway? "Fitz asks.

"I don't know" Olivia responds. But she did know. Ever since their previous encounter Olivia hasn't been able to sleep much. Her dreams were her enemy because every time she closed her eyes she would return to that encounter. Other times her conscious would chide her for cheating on Jake whom by now she knew was cheating on her too. And yet she was still with him.

Fitz scoffs at her response and goes back to shooting pucks into the net. He does this for another 5 minutes before Olivia asks,

"So what are you doing?"

"Shooting pucks into a net" Fitz answers, annoyed by Olivia's question.

"That sounds fun" Olivia adds.

"Ok what do want? Fitz asks he stops shooting to look at Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. It's six something in the morning on a Saturday and instead of being in bed your questioning me about what I'm doing.

Olivia doesn't respond.

"Your still thinking about it aren't you?" Fitz asks as Olivia gives him a skeptical look. "You know, the library? It's ok Liv-

"No. it's not ok. I cheated on Jake." Fitz rolls his eyes at this.

"Ok first off, Jake cheated on you. Second you didn't cheat. We didn't actually have sex remember" Fitz.

"But we still kissed. And you made me-

"Cum?" Fitz asserts.

Olivia nods her head.

"I see what the problem is. You're not guilty because you cheated on Jake; you're guilty because you want to do it again."

Olivia shakes her head vigorously as Fitz advances toward her.

"Admit it, you enjoyed our encountered. I bet you were thinking about it all during the break. About how good it felt. About how thrilling it was to cheat on your boyfriend and not get caught." Fitz whispers.

"That's not true"- Olivia says in small voice.

"But it is. It's the reason why you are here pestering me early in the morning. If you want to do it again Olivia, all you have to do is ask." Fitz says as he goes back to shooting the pucks.

"But I don't want to do it again" Olivia says stubbornly as she crosses her arms around her chest.

* * *

It didn't take long for Olivia's resolve to come crumbling down and the next thing she knew Fitz had dragged her into a closet near the ice rink. It took a minute for them to get into the heat of things because Fitz was in his practice uniform. Hockey uniforms have a lot of components to it. There's the helmet, mouth guard, jersey, shoulder pads, torso pads, shorts, leg pads, skates, protective socks, gloves, and a full body long john suit. Once Fitz had stripped down to just his long john suit, they were ready for action.

They decided to take things slow. They kissed first. Slowly and gently they melded their mouths against each other. Olivia swiped her tongue over Fitz's lips and Fitz parted his lips and let their tongues dance. The kiss became sensual and Olivia moaned. In the beginning they kept their hands in basic positions. Fitz had his hands cupped around Olivia's face while Olivia held the sides of Fitz's shirt. As the kiss became more sensual Fitz's hands moved from her face to her ass, squeezing it and pulling her closer against him. Olivia growing impatient with the slowness moved her hands from his shirt to the inside of his pants, encircling her hand around his dick. Fitz groaned and started thrusting into her hand.

Fitz felt so good in her hand. He was warm, long, and thick. She could feel the ridges of his dick as he grew harder with every stroke of her hand. Fitz's groans became louder and thrusts much faster. Their kisses became more feverish. Fitz removed Olivia's hand, and pinned both of her hands above her head. He quickly rid her of her bottoms and panties before he placed his finger into her wetness, pumping in and out as Olivia writhed in pleasure. When Fitz added a second finger Olivia's moans grew louder and her eyes rolled back. Fitz took out his fingers and licked each one slowly as Olivia watched. She was dripping wet by then.

Fitz unpins Olivia's arms and picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He enters her slowly and they kiss again. This time more aggressive as Fitz pounds into her, her moans becoming small screams and whimpers. Fitz then moves her thighs higher so that her knees are practically touching her breast and pounds harder. Each stroke going deeper and deeper then the last….

* * *

For several weeks Fitz and Olivia continued their escapades in secluded areas around the campus. They would text each other the time and place that they wanted to meet up and meet at those perspective areas. From there they would do all types of freaky stuff. Believe me; Olivia and Fitz were freaks, especially Fitz. He would fuck her in all types of positions and she would let him. They used each other to relieve stress, anger, hurt, and for Olivia, revenge against her unfaithful boyfriend Jake. But as time went on their escapades became more than just sex. Sometimes Fitz would take Olivia to a nice restaurant in the city and treat her to the finest meals and desserts. Other times he would take her to a movie, an arcade place, or just a simple walk downtown. In those moments they would talk about their childhood, their dreams and goals. Sometimes they would just talk about anything and nothing at all, simply just enjoying each other's company.

It was now March and the escapades were becoming far and frequent. Fitz was becoming increasingly annoyed with Olivia. They had just spent the past two months bonding with each other physically and emotionally. Yet Olivia still pranced around the school with Jake, who was still cheating on her with practically every girl on campus. The fuck was that? Fitz liked Olivia a lot and sometimes he even thought that he loved her or maybe that was just in the heat of the moment. The point is he cared about her and she was special to him. He thought that he was special to her too or least special enough to drop the zero and get with the hero, as Vanilla Ice use to say.

Olivia on the other hand was struggling. She liked Fitz a lot too but the guilt of what they were doing was eating her alive. Isn't that crazy? She knew that Jake was cheating on her and she stilled stayed with him. What the fuck type of mess was that? But she knew why she couldn't leave Jake and it was because she was afraid of her growing connection with Fitz. He was beautiful, smart, funny, and she could relate with him on so many levels, levels that she could never connect with Jake on. But that's the thing; Jake was easy to be with. Her relationship with Fitz was complicated from the beginning and now it was even worse. At least with Jake she could go a whole week without speaking to him and be totally ok with that. With Fitz it was different. She had gotten so use to seeing him in class everyday and every other day for sex or a romantic outing. She was starting to get attached to him and that terrified her more then not speaking to Jake for a week.

So like the coward she was she knocked on his door. After two knocks he answered.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" She said. As she walked past him into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She said, as she walked past him into the room.

"So what's up?" Jake asks as he grabbed a Sprite out of his mini fridge.

"We need to talk" Olivia said, her voice shaky. She took a deep breath and says,

"I know you've been cheating on me."

Jake stops drinking and puts the bottle down.

"Look Liv I'm really sorry. It's just-

"No. It's ok, because I've been cheating on you too." She says not looking him directly in the eyes.

"What?! Who's the guy?" Jake asks his anger clearly present.

"Are you really upset?" Olivia asks, not understanding his anger. It's not like he didn't cheat either and at least Olivia only slept with one other guy, Jake slept with everyone.

"Who's the guy Olivia?"

"Look I didn't come here to start a fight. I wanted you to know so that maybe we could work on our relationship."-Olivia replies.

"WHO IS THE FUCKING GUY OLIVIA"- Jake shouts, frightening Olivia in the process.

"Fitz." She says in a small voice. "Fitzgerald Grant"

Jake throws his drink across the room and balls up his fist and punches the wall.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It was eleven o'clock in Mariucci Stadium. The gophers had just won another game. But that was two hours ago, by now the stadium had cleared out and most of the team and coaching staff had already left, except Fitz who was still showering in the locker room. Fitz was reflecting over his awesome performance in the game when suddenly he hears a door creaking.

"Hello?" he asks. "Is anyone there?"

No one responded. Fitz shrugged and continued lathering his body with soap. When he had completely rinsed his body he grabbed his dry towel and dried off his face and his hair. When he removed the towel from his face to dry off the rest of his body, green eyes were staring back at him.

"Hello Fitz." Jake says menacingly.

"Jake. What are you doing here?" Fitz asks.

Jake laughs humorlessly. "O nothing. Just a little birdie told me that you were sticking your dick in places it doesn't belong."

"I don't know what you're-

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jake shouted. "You been fucking Olivia haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU!"

Fitz doesn't respond.

"No? You don't want to answer? That's ok. I may not be able to get an answer out of you but maybe these guys will. O fellas." Jake calls.

Four very large and buff men enter the room.

"So I'll ask you again. Have you or have not been screwing Olivia Pope?"

Once gain Fitz doesn't respond.

"Beat his ass." Jake commands as the four men encircle Fitz.

Fitz tries to run but one guy grabs Fitz and throws him to the ground. Two of the men yank Fitz off of the ground and restrain his arms while the other two men take turns punching him in the face, the stomach, and kicking him in his legs.

The two men who were restraining Fitz drop him on the ground as Fitz coughs out blood. All four men begin stomping and kicking Fitz in the stomach and legs, breaking his ribs in the process. One man kicks Fitz in the face, severely bruising his left cheek.

"Stop" Jake says. And the men back away from Fitz. "Go get the bat" Jake commands one of the four men. A few minutes later the man comes back with a metal bat.

Jake walks over to a now crumpled Fitz. "Ok buddy boy. Usually people get there revenge eye for an eye. Since you slept with my girlfriend it is only fair that I have a piece of yours. But since you're single and pathetic I'm going to have to take something else."

Jake slowly drags the bat over Fitz's body and stops at his knee.

"You know Fitz you are incredibly fast." And in an instant Jake raises the bat brings it down hard on Fitz's knee cap, fracturing the bone. Fitz screams out in pain.

"Let's see how fast you are now!" Jake shouts.

Fitz is now gasping in pain as Jake slides the bat over Fitz's body again.

"Grab his left arm." Jake commands one of the men.

The man yanks Fitz's arm from under him and hold its out.

Jake raises the bat again and crashes it down on Fitz's arm, shattering his forearm bone. Fitz screams out again, writhing in immense pain.

Jake drops the bat on Fitz's head and stoops down in front of his face, hovering his mouth over Fitz's ear.

"I hope she was worth it" Jake whispers. "Let's go" Jake tells the men as he rises to his feet and walks out of the locker room.

Fitz now bloodied, bruised, and soaking in shower water, watches as the men leave. The last thing he sees is the feet of the retreating men before everything goes black.

"He's unstable!"

"His blood is clogging up his lungs"

"Quick get him to the E.R."

Fitz feels himself being moved on a bed through a hallway. He opens one eye his vision extremely blurry.

"Stay with us sir. You may not die. You may not-

And that's the last thing Fitz hears before he succumbs to unconsciousness.

"Jesus Christ what happened to this one?"

"Assault. Possibly weaponry assault too just based off the damage on his knee and arm. "

"Who found him?"

"A janitor. He was cleaning out the locker room when he found him on the floor of the showers."

"How long before he was found?"

"Four hours."

Again Fitz fades into unconsciousness.

It was a telephone ringing in the distance that woke him from his unconscious. He tries to open his eyes but only succeeds in getting one open. When he finally opens his eye he sees a white tiled ceiling that looks dingy in some areas. Fitz furrows his brow, trying to figure out where he is. He tries to talk to ask someone but feels a plastic tube down his throat, blocking his speech. He chokes a little and starts to panic before a doctor enters the room.

"Try to relax sir. Your injuries are very extensive."- The doctor says. Fitz relaxes a little but quickly tenses up when he sees that there is some else in the room.

You must be a friend of his, the doctor says as he shakes the hand of the other person in the room.

"Yeah" Jake says returning the handshake. I can't believe someone would do something like this. What happened to him?"

"Well that we are unsure of but what do know is that your friend came in with three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a severely blackened eye, a broken arm, a fractured knee cap, and several cuts and bruises on his face, legs, and torso." The doctor explains. "Now we were able to patch up his lungs but it will be another three days before his lungs are fully functional. His black eye should be gone in 2-3 weeks and the cuts and bruises will heal in few weeks. Now the real issue is his arm and knee. Altogether it will take eighteen weeks at most for both of those to heal. But even once they heal it is going to take several months of physical therapy before they are fully functional, especially the knee. But I'll give your friend a few more days and he should be released. It is imperative that your friend rest however there are some detectives that would like to speak with him about his injuries."

"Thank you doctor" Jake says as the doctor nods his head and exits the room.

"Wow. I really did a number on you" Jake says as he approaches the left side of Fitz's hospital bed.

"On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in right now? O right you can't really speak because you got that tube down throat" Jake says laughing.

Jake grabs the side of Fitz's bed and leans over Fitz, staring at him directly in the eye. "Now here is what you're going to do. When the detectives ask you what happened you're going to lie and say that you didn't see who your attacker was because they hit you from behind. If they ask you about people you might have had conflicts with you're going spin some story saying that maybe it was one of our rivaling teams who got sick of you scoring and had a hit out on you. Whatever. Just know that if you tell them it was me", Jake lowers himself down to Fitz's ear;" I will deny, deny, deny and make sure that you never play hockey ever again."

Jake moves towards the door but before he leaves, "I hope you get well buddy."Jake says as he stares at Fitz with cold eyes. "It would be unfortunate if a talented player such as youself never lives long enough to see his true potential. Don't you think?" Jake laughs manically as he walks away.

Two days later Fitz was off of the breathing tube and some of bruises were disappearing. Fitz had spoken to the detectives and told them what Jake wanted him to say. Fitz loved hockey too much to sacrifice his life dream for what Jake did to him. But that didn't mean that Fitz wasn't seeking his revenge.

A soft knock takes Fitz out of his thoughts.

"Hi"

"Hi" - Fitz croaked. Olivia stepped into the room and gasped at Fitz's appearance. Although some of his bruises were disappearing, Fitz still had a black eye, and both his left arm and leg were in a white cast.

"Fitz what happened?" Olivia asks as she moves closer to his bed, her face furrowed in concern. Olivia like everybody else on campus heard about Fitz, but no one knew what actually caused his injuries. For now everything was just speculation and rumors.

"Your boyfriend" Fitz replies.

"What? Jake would never do this."-Olivia answers.

"Really, cause I beg to differ", Fitz responded with tears in his eye. "Look at me Livvie. I can barely see out of the eye that actually works and my other eye I still can't even open. I can't walk and I lost my playing arm. It hurts to breath and even talking to you right now is causing me pain."

"I know Jake. I know Jake as much as I know you and he wouldn't do something like this. He's a lot of things but he's not this."

"But that's the thing. You don't really know me so there is no way you could possibly know him. Just because we had sex a few-" Fitz pauses as realization hits him. "Did you tell him about us?" Fitz asks silently hoping that she didn't.

Olivia looks at the ground and doesn't respond.

"It was you. GOD I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT. I'M SO STUPID, I'M SO STUPID." Fitz yells, crying now. "It makes sense. It's why you're defending him because in your mind you know that if Jake is responsible for this, then you're responsible for this also."

Now Olivia is crying, "Fitz I am so sorry. I just felt so guilty. I didn't think he would do this."

Fitz can't even look at her anymore. "And to think I thought we had something. My dumbass mistake. He ruined me Liv I can't even play hockey for God knows how long! The NHL is going to find another player to sign. And I can't even tell anyone that he did this or I'll never play hockey again. Scratch that, I'll never live again.

"Get out", Fitz says quietly.

"But Fitz I-

"GET OUT! LEAVE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN."

Olivia scrambles out of the room to nearest bathroom where she cries quietly in a stall.

"Never again" Fitz whispers to himself as he cries himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated. I haven't been feeling too well this weekend. I appreciate all of your reviews. Plz keep reviewing I really like to hear what you guys think of the story. This chapter is a long one but I managed to get it done, coughing and sneezing and all. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A year had passed since Fitz's incident with Jake. Fitz's condition had improved greatly. His minor cuts and bruises had long since disappeared. His ribs had healed and his lungs were functioning perfectly. The only constant issues that remained of Fitz's injuries were his arm and his knee. Shortly after his release from the hospital the doctors had recommended that he used a wheel chair. Fitz did not want to be wheel chair bound and asked if he could use crutches. Unfortunately because of the severity of his knee fracture the doctors believed that putting weight onto the injury would only further the damage. So for eighteen weeks Fitz lived in a wheel chair. He would wake up in the morning and his personal nurse would help him get cleaned up and dressed. Then for the rest of the day he would wheel around the school campus until it was time for him to go to bed.

By the end of August 2008 Fitz could finally leave the wheel chair and move to crutches. This disappointed Fitz because after spending nearly four months on his ass he wanted to be able to move around on his own. What he didn't understand was that a broken knee cap was serious. The worst that could have happen to him was that he would never be able to properly move his leg and therefore kiss hockey goodbye. Luckily for Fitz that wasn't the case. The doctors told him that after a month with crutches Fitz could finally be able to move on his own.

But crutches weren't the end of Fitz's treatment. The doctors also told Fitz that he would have to go to physical therapy for several months to get his knee and his arm working properly again. So by January 2009 Fitz was going to physical therapy on a weekly basis, working hard to get his limbs back working again. He was also taking vitamins and nutrients that helped build up muscle and bone strength. By the end of February Fitz's arm was in mint condition. This is because his arm had already healed the year before. (It only takes a fractured forearm 10 weeks at most to heal. Since his injuries occurred in March 2008 his arm was healed by the beginning of May but since everyone was more concerned with the knee, the doctors gave little concern to his arm. Fitz however was determined to get better and worked with his arm daily to build its strength. That's why by February 2009 his arm functioning perfectly).

The knee however was a challenge. It pained Fitz to move his leg because his knee was so sore. But he was determined to get his life back on track and pushed himself through therapy. Physical therapy wasn't the only thing that Fitz was doing. He had applied for membership at a gym in downtown Minneapolis where he constantly worked out his arms and his legs. The gym also taught boxing and Fitz took advantage of this. He didn't participate in fights but he utilized the class to strengthen his limbs and learn how to fight big burly men. During a boxing class Fitz met Huck. Huck was going to a junior college in Minneapolis and was going to transfer to the University of Minnesota for the 2009-2010 school year to finish out the rest of his education. Huck was a very closed off person. The only thing that Fitz knew about Huck other than his education was that he was amazing at computers and that he was really good at fighting. Fitz and Huck bonded over fighting and became training partners with Huck assisting Fitz on fighting techniques and body strength. They would run together and practice sparring.

* * *

By September 2009, Fitz was back to normal. Well somewhat. Of course his limbs worked properly but his knee still caused him pain, but that wasn't nothing that a few pain killers couldn't fix. He was stronger but not as fast as he use to be. He was also a lot sexier. Due to his boxing lessons and work outs at the gym his arms and legs were toned, his stomach taut with 6-pack abs. His hair had grown so that now his curls touched the bottom of his neck and some of his curls curled over his forehead. He also had a light mustache and stubble beard. He was a walking beauty and everyone noticed him as he walked to Mariucci stadium to sign up to become a gopher once again.

Fitz missed playing hockey terribly. Because of his injuries he couldn't play during his sophomore year but now as a rehabilitated junior he was determined to get his position back on the team. During his rehabilitation Fitz would occasionally go down to the ice rink and practice alone. It was tough getting back into the swing of things but with hard work he was able to regain his shooting skills.

As he approaches the sign up booth, he notices Jake standing a few feet away chatting with other players. Instantly Fitz's temper rose. That little shit ruined his life and Fitz was going to make sure that Jake's senior year would be a living hell.

While Fitz was rehabilitating, Jake had become the hockey star of the school. He dominated the college league with his goal and point totals. The NHL was highly impressed with Jake and was considering signing him to a professional team as soon as he graduated. Jake was the hot shot, the hero, and the ultimate popular guy of the university and Fitz was fixed on taking that all away. He just didn't know how yet.

"Hey look who it is." Jake says as he and the other players approach Fitz.  
"It's Fitzy boy."

"How's it going Jake?" Fitz asks uncaringly.

"O things are great man. The team is great. Life is great. Olivia's great too." Jake says tauntingly.

And as if on cue, Olivia walks into the stadium and hugs Jake not realizing that Fitz is standing directly in front of them.

"Hey babe." Jake says. "You remember Fitz don't you?" It is then that Olivia notices Fitz's presence and a huge pang of guilt floods through her.

"Yeah" Olivia says quietly. "Hi"

"Hey" Fitz says growing annoyed with the entire tirade.

Jake places him arm over Olivia's shoulders and starts to walk away but not before Jake turns around and says, "Glad to see you back on the team man. Break a leg this season", his voice joking but his eyes cold.

Fitz's still reeling from seeing Olivia, gets in his car and drives to the gym.

Olivia on the other hand was drowning in guilt. She hadn't talked to Fitz since their argument in his hospital room. Afterward she tried to confront Jake about Fitz's injuries but he only denied it by saying that "Bad things happen to good people". Olivia didn't fight him anymore about the situation and tried to forget about it but couldn't. She may not have shared the same classes with Fitz during her sophomore year but that didn't stop her from seeing him around campus rolling in his wheel chair. Every time she saw him in that wheel chair she was on the verge tears because she knew that her boyfriend was responsible for Fitz's pain. Or at least that's what she told herself because if she were truly honest, she would admit that if she had not told Jake about Fitz, Fitz would have never been injured. She knew that Fitz was still angry and had not forgiven her about the situation and that hurt her even more.

* * *

"So she's still fucking with him?" Huck asks as he holds the punching bag that Fitz is doing drills on.

"Yep"- Fitz says panting as he continues to punch the bag.

Fitz had eventually told Huck about his injuries, who caused it, and the drama that is Olivia Pope. Fitz felt that he could trust Huck and Huck seemed like a person that could keep a secret.

"But why?"-Huck asked, clearly confused by Olivia's actions.

"I don't know man. And honestly I don't care. My main goal this year is to play hockey."

"What about Jake? Don't you want to get some revenge for what he did to you?

Fitz stops punching the bag. "Of course I do man. I just don't know how I'm going to get it. He's protected by money."

"So are you. Look you can't let Jake get away with what he did." Huck replies.

"So what do you suggest I do then?"Fitz asks.

"First we need to cut off all his loyalties, starting with the three guys that beat you up. Since Jake is protected by money then he's also using it to buy friends and loyalties. We need to cut that tie with everyone Jake's associated with" Huck explains.

"But I don't even remember what those guys look like"- Fitz says.

"Don't worry I'll find them."-Huck says a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Sure enough just three weeks later Huck had located two of the men. Huck found the men easily. Mariucci has cameras on the outside of the stadium and in the parking lot to monitor the safety of its guest. Huck used those cameras to identify the men. Then he used a program known as God's eye (something he borrowed from another hacker friend) and used that to locate the men. The first man was Carlos Ponderosa a thirty-five year old man who was married with three little kids and worked at the oil rig. He seemed like a nice family man but he really wasn't. Huck had discovered that Carlos slept around with prostitutes and strippers. He even made a video of him and a friend naked as they took turns fucking a prostitute in a motel room. The other man was James Peter a thirty-two year old construction worker who had no kids and no wife. He did however run a drug dealing business selling just about every drug to anyone who wanted to buy it.

Once Huck had collected all the necessary information about Carlos, he told Fitz what he found.

"How did Jake get himself connected to a man like this?" Fitz ask as he look over the info that Huck found.

"Well both Jake and Carlos frequent the same strip clubs."-Huck says matter of factly.

"Do you think that Jake might be involved in sex scandals with Carlos too?" Fitz asks getting excited with the info he learned about Jake.

"No, actually I don't even know how Jake got Carlos to help him beat you up."

"Mmm. Well I guess it's time we found out. What about the other guys?" –Fitz.

"The cameras at Mariucci are crap. The computer could only identify one of the men."-Huck chimes.

"Well at least we know who one of the men are. Maybe we could use him to find the others."

"Cool but we got to be smart about this."-Huck says as he and Fitz plan how they are going to confront Carlos.

* * *

It was a chilly September night in Minneapolis. Fitz and Huck had decided to meet up at the gym before they went on their search for Carlos. They were both dressed in black hoodies, black pants, black sneakers and wore black mask. They got into Huck's truck and drove to several strip clubs in the city. It was eleven o' clock when they finally found the one where Carlos's car was parked. Huck had researched Carlos's license plate number and was able to identify it as they went on their search. Huck and Fitz waited for Carlos to leave the club to confront him but he didn't leave alone thus forcing Huck and Fitz to follow Carlos to a motel on the west side of the city. Carlos and the stripper who accompanied him exited his car and walked into a room. Because Huck didn't want Carlos to get suspicious of his truck, Huck stayed several meters behind Carlos. That placed Huck and Fitz at a disadvantage because neither of them was able to see which room he went in.

"I guess we will have to go room hopping until we find them" Fitz suggested.

First, Huck stole the master key that opens the door of every room of the motel from the manager's office. Then they went from room to room looking for Carlos. What they encountered inside some of those rooms had them feeling the most uncomfortable that they have ever felt in their entire lives. For instance they had barged into one room where a couple was going down on each other in a 69 position. They had walked into another room where a man was getting his dick sucked by one woman and his ass sucked on by another woman. The last room they went in was really insane. There was a woman lying down on the bed while one man pounded her pussy and another man was thrusting his dick into her mouth. But that wasn't all. On the other bed a man jagged off while another woman was fingering herself. Luckily no one noticed Fitz and Huck enter as they were too involved in their activities.

"What is this, the fuckers hotel?!" Fitz exclaims.

"Don't worry we only have one more room to check"- Huck assured him.

And sure enough they finally found Carlos who was in the room rapidly pounding the stripper from behind. The sound of skin slapping was so loud that neither he nor the stripper knew that Huck and Fitz had entered the room.

"Carlos!" Fitz yelled his face covered by the mask and the hoodie.

"And who the hell are you!?" Carlos yells, still inside the stripper.

"Let go of the woman." Fitz demands.

Carlos pushes the woman off of him and walks towards Fitz and Huck, completely naked.

"I don't know who you guys are but you better get out." –Carlos says.

"Or what? - Huck challenges him. But before Carlos could respond Fitz punches him hard in the eye. Carlos stumbles back stunned by the hit. He tries to regain his balance but Fitz is already punching him again, hitting him in the stomach and kicking him in the dick, which was still standing at attention.

Carlos screams out but Huck quickly comes around him and covers his mouth and arms with duct tape that he had hidden in his hoodie pocket. The woman is screaming while all of this happens until Huck grabs her and duct tapes her too.

"Now. You're going to answer a few questions for me Carlos. And if you don't, you get a punch to the eye" Fitz says menacingly. He takes the duct tape off of his mouth.

"I'm not telling you shit." Carlos says and Huck decks him in the eye.

"Do you work for Jake Ballard?"

"No". Huck hits him. "Yes".

"Did you beat up a college kid last year?"

"Who's asking?" Huck hits him again.

"DID YOU BEAT UP A COLLEGE KID LAST YEAR?"

"Yes. But Ballard made do it."

"Why"? There's a silence and Huck kicks him in the nuts again. Carlos screams his nose and lip bleeding; his face bruised.

"Why?!" Fitz asks again. Huck is about to hit Carlos when Carlos quickly replies

"Ok , ok. I used to see the kid hanging at the strip club I go to. Look I like to fuck prostitutes. I don't know how that little bastard found out but he did. He told me that he had photographic evidence and that he would tell the cops if I didn't help him. At first I didn't think he would do it but then I found out that his father ran the strip club. And from my experience, businessmen like that had connections in all places. Even the police department. I couldn't go back to jail. I was still on parole."

"So you helped beat up an innocent kid."

"Ballard told us that the kid was still alive so I didn't worry about it."

"Who is "us"?-Fitz asks.

"Ballard got two other guys to help him beat the kid."

"WHO WERE THEY?" Fitz asks yanking Carlos by the hair.

"I don't know! I think one of the guys' name was James uhh James something."

"I NEED A LAST NAME CARLOS" Fitz yells into his ear as he takes the knife he had in his pocket and holds it against his neck.

"I don't know the guys last name. All I know is that he had blond hair and a red Chevy Camero."

It was silent. Then Huck picked up his tape and walked with Fitz to the door.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me like this?"

"No." Fitz says as he takes out a burner phone (courtesy of Huck) and makes an emergency call to the police.

"They're not going to arrest me you stupid son of a bitch."

"Yes they will especially since the stripper is also a registered prostitute." Fitz says he walks over to the woman and takes the tape off her mouth. Then he and Huck head out of the motel, ready to find the blond haired man with the red camero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is the official eighth chapter. A lot of you have had complaints about Olivia and some of you have even called me an Olivia hater. I love Olivia on Scandal but sometimes she does things that pisses me off, kind of like how this Olivia is pissing a lot of you off. This chapter is solely about Olivia and will all give you an understanding of the Olivia I created in this story. Hope you all enjoy and plz review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

There's chaos all around her. People are rushing back and forth. There's shouting, screaming, and a woman crying in a corner; her tears black as they stream down her face. A man rushes up to her and grabs her shoulders roughly.

"They're all dead! He whispers his eyes black as night.

"They're all dead. THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

Olivia wakes from her dream with a start, hitting her head on her desktop lap; her pen falling off her face. Olivia had stayed up late that night studying the material that she had learned the previous day. All she remembered was reading something in her text book and the next thing she knew she was fast asleep. But as usual her sleep was short lived. Ever since her mother's death she's had the same nightmare, not every night of course, but once in a while she would relive that day when she learned that her mom was never coming home. She would never forget that day. It was the middle of October and it was terribly cold in D.C. Olivia had a long day in school. Both of her parents wanted the best for her and therefore placed her in one of D.C's top middle schools. Although the school was for pre-teens they overworked the children as if they were college students. Olivia hadn't even walked through her front door when her father called her into the living room. She entered the room and saw that her father was crying on the couch. He told her to sit down and then explained to her the news he had heard: flight 370 carrying 329 souls had crashed seventy miles outside of London. Olivia was shocked. She had just spoken to her mom that morning it couldn't be true that she was gone.

But the shocking news became more real as Olivia went with her father to the airport where hundreds of other people were scurrying about, begging for information on their missing loved one. It was this scene that haunted her mind for years after that. Just the chaos, hundreds of investigators trying their best to appease a crowd of people who were each hoping that maybe their loved one had survived, even though everyone knew that they didn't.

Olivia groggily rose from her desk and was about to head to the restroom when the fresh smell of bacon and eggs hit her nostrils. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Jake Ballard moving around her kitchen preparing breakfast for two. Jake Ballard. Olivia had lied to everyone when she told them that she first met Jake in the quad on the college campus. No that would have probably been the third time she encountered Jake. The first time she met Jake was at the end of her junior year in boarding school. Jake was a screw up throughout his youth and was constantly expelled from schools because of his devious mishaps. His expulsion from Saint Andrews all boys preparatory school for selling weed on campus was the last straw for his dad who decided that Crestwood College preparatory Academy in Connecticut would be the best fit for his son. You know who else went to Crestwood, Olivia Pope. But Jake didn't know that. He saw the new school as another opportunity to fuck girls and expand his drug clientele. And that is exactly what he did, except this time he didn't get caught.

Olivia however didn't officially meet Jake until one Saturday night when one of the seniors from her school had threw a big blow party at their beachside mansion. Every senior and specially invited juniors like Olivia and Abby, were at the party. The music was loud, the alcohol was good, and everybody was either high or too drunk to care about anything but partying. The house was packed with people and everyone was having a blast. Olivia was having too much of a blast. She had smoked some weed on her way to the party and had drunk 3 shots of tequila as soon as she got there. Now a very high and drunk Olivia was bouncing around the dancing floor with Abby who was also too high and too drunk to remember her own name. Before Olivia knew what she was doing, she was grinding on a stranger behind her. After a long while of grinding the stranger, Olivia was insanely hot.

"You want to go cool down somewhere." The stranger had whispered into her ear.

"Sure" Olivia said excitedly as the stranger pulled Olivia away from the dance floor and to a bedroom that was at the end of hallway.

Jake was having an awesome time at the party. He had gotten drunk off of several tequila shots and was now hungry for one thing and one thing only, hot sex. He had found one girl who was drunk off her ass near the pool in the back yard and had dragged her to a room that was down a long hallway. He started making out with the girl but to his surprise she kissed him back aggressively and took off his shirt. He took that as his invitation and pushed the girl on the bed, spreading her legs wide as he pounded her until he came 15 minutes later. The girl was giggling and moaning during the encounter while Jake's friend filmed the whole thing.

"Did you get that?" Jake asked his friend as he began to redress the girl.

"Yeah I got it all." His friend said as he reviewed the tape.

"Good. Now I'm going to find another girl to fuck. Man Crestwood chicks are easy." Jakes says as he pulls the girl up from the bed and escorts her out of the room. After Jake escorted the girl out of the room he made his way to the dance floor where a very drunk Olivia was dancing. "Hello girl number two."

* * *

The light was dim in the bedroom but there was a cool wind blowing from the open window near the bed. Olivia walked to window and closed her eyes as the cool breeze blew over her body. Jake walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Olivia moaned. The sensation of the Jake's body, his lips, and the cool breeze blowing on her in her high and drunken state, felt like ecstasy.

"You're so beautiful" Jake whispered into her ear but that was all she needed before she turned around and started making out with Jake. Jake saw that as his invitation and for the next twenty minutes he had his way with Olivia who didn't seem to mind. What Olivia didn't realize was that Jake's friend was filming the entire encounter from outside the open window.

That was the first time Olivia met Jake. Well sort of. The second time she met Jake was a year after that party. Olivia had finally graduated from Crestwood and was now enjoying her summer with Abby in Monte Carlo. Olivia had forgotten about her sexual encounter with Jake because she was too drunk to remember that it had happened at all. Jake didn't forget and as matter of fact he had the sex tape saved on his phone. It just so happened that Jake's dad was in Monte Carlo for "business" and Jake came along so he could meet more hot chicks. It was in one of Monte Carlo's infamous casinos that he saw Olivia.

Olivia and Abby were wandering around the large area looking for a card game they could join in on. Jake watched Olivia for a while and when she had finally found a game to join, Jake followed her to that table.

"Hey" Jake said as he gathered his chips.

"Hi Olivia said.

"I've never seen you around these parts."-Jake

"Why do you come here a lot?"-Olivia asks.

"No but I have seen a whole lot of you." Jake says

"Oook?" Olivia says weirded out by the strange guy with green eyes.

Have we met before or something?" Olivia asks

O yes we have.

Look I don't really know you and-

O but you do. Jake takes out his phone and shows Olivia the video of them two together.

Olivia now frightened by Jake attempts to get up from the table but Jake only holds her in place.

"Now do you remember me?"

"No I don't remember you. And I definitely don't remember that."

"Take a walk with me sweetheart" Jake says calmly.

"No!" Olivia says sternly looking around for Abby.

"You don't want me to ask again" Jake says gently.

"Or what!?" Olivia says, looking around for security and at the rest of the patrons to see if anyone is noticing Jake, but everyone is too wrapped up in their biddings to even care about Olivia's distress.

Jake bends down and whispers in her ear, "You really don't want the answer to that."

The coldness in his tone frightens Olivia and she slowly gets up from her sit and follows Jake to a secluded balcony.

"What do you want?" Olivia asks as she rushes out of arm's reach of Jake.

"Just a little favor." Jake says as he slowly approaches her.

I'm not doing anything for you.

O but you will. you were probably wondering where little friend went. Jake grabs his phone out if his pocket and shows Olivia a live video of Abby in a red room tied to a bed, her mouth gagged as she struggles to get out of her restraints. On the side of the bed stands a man in all black watching her hungrily.

"ABBY!" Olivia shouts as she attempts to grab Jake's phone. But Jake only places the phone back in his pocket.

WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? Olivia asks angrily.

"Nothing yet. Why don't we have a little discussion"- Jake

"I'm not talking to you. Now release my friend."-Olivia

"Well I can't do that until you do something for me. You see I help run a very important business and I need more workers. You seem like the perfect person to help out my little dilemma."

"And what makes you think that I'll help you."-Olivia

"Well if you refuse to help me then I'll just call my friend in black and tell him to have his way with your precious Abby. I'll also release our sex tape to internet. It'll start out slow but eventually our video will travel across the globe and everybody would know that you're the little drunken slut who couldn't keep her legs closed." Jake says menacingly.

"NO!" Olivia says. Everyone will see that I was drunk and that you're the guy who took advantage of me.

"Did I?" Jake questions as he pulls out his phone and shows Olivia the sex tape again but as Olivia looks closely she sees that isn't Jake who is on top of her but herself on top of Jake, riding him while he grips her ass.

"I think the police would have a hard time judging this as rape." Jake says as he tries to take back his phone but Olivia only throws it over the balcony. It shatters into a million pieces as it lands on the ground. With Jake preoccupied by his phone, Olivia tries to run back inside the building but Jake grabs her and pins her body to the wall.

He slaps her with his free hand. "YOU LITTLE BITCH. You don't think I have copies? There are enough copies of our sex tape that I could sell like it was DVD." Jake takes a deep breath. "Now that I have your attention, here's what you're going to do. You're going to sell ten pounds of weed here in Monte Carlo by this time Sunday night. If you can do that then I'll release your friend. If you don't sell enough, throw away the product or even tell anyone about this then I'll make sure that both you and your friend come up missing. You got that?"

Olivia shakes her head solemnly. Jake goes over to a corner and grabs the ten pounds of weed and hands it to Olivia.

"Don't disappoint me. You and friend's life depend on it." Jake says as he exits the balcony.

Olivia stands alone on the balcony contemplating how she was going to sell ten pounds of weed without getting caught within the next two days. But somehow she does. Monte Carlo is both a partying town and a gambling town. All Olivia had to do was go to varies clubs and persuade as many people as possible to buy weed, which was pretty easy because everybody wanted to get high. By the end of it all she had made $6,000 selling pot.

Jake was more than pleased.

"I knew you were a good pick. With just the right inspiration you could do great things."Jake says as he caresses Olivia's cheek. She flinches away and says,

"So you have your money, now where is Abby.

"Don't worry she's safe and sound. For now."-Jake

"You said that if I"-

"Yea I know what I said." Jake says coldly as he cuts her off. "But now I want to renegotiate. You blew me away with your salesperson skills and I need that in this business. So I'm going to need you to sell more pot at the University of Minnesota."

"WHY"!? Olivia asks.

"Because that's where I'm going to college sweetie. Sales were low during my freshman year there and I need someone to boost sales. You're that someone."Jake implies.

But I'm not going to UM I'm going to Princeton.

"Well you're just going to have call them and tell them that you won't be attending sweetheart." Jake says sardonically. "I mean you do want your friend to come home, don't you? And I know how badly you want to be a lawyer. I would just hate to see this sex tape ruin your big dream."

"How do you know I want to be a lawyer?" Jake now frustrated with Olivia, grabs her by the ear and drags her close to his body.

"DOES IT FUCKING MATTER WHAT I DO OR DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU OLIVIA!? Now stop being such a hardheaded bitch and do as I say. Cancel your acceptance into Princeton and don't worry I'll have you all setup in UM." Jake lets go of Olivia's ear and starts to walk toward the exit. "I'll see you in Minneapolis in August."

"What about Abby?" Olivia asks, standing her ground despite the throbbing of her ear.

Jake looks back at Olivia and says, "I'll see you in Minneapolis." And then he walks away.

Olivia screams out in frustration. She worked hard to get into Princeton and now she has to throw it all away because she was too drunk to tell Jake no at that party. And now she's being threatened and her best friend is in the hands of Jake for God knows how long. What makes this situation all the more frustrating is that she can't tell anyone, especially not the police because Jake would ruin her and Abby's life.

So to save Abby, Olivia heads to Minneapolis and meets Jake who tells her the terms of their new agreement. The agreement is that as long as Olivia is at UM, she it to sell as much weed as possible. As long as she does this then Jake will leave Abby alone. If she refuses then Jake will have someone kill Abby, release the sex tape, and tell the police and the dean of UM that Olivia was selling weed on school grounds. Also Jake request that Olivia become is girlfriend. Jake is a possessive person and views Olivia as one of his possessions now that she is selling his weed. He didn't want any other guy to put their hands on Olivia. She was his and his alone.

* * *

Olivia fades out of her memory as Jake continues to move around her kitchen. It was three years after that incident in Monte Carlo and she was still stuck under Jake's rule. Abby had also gotten set up at UM but she knew nothing of the situation Olivia was in. Before Jake released Abby he had drugged her with a drug induced amnesia that had wiped her memory of the events that happened to her while she was captive. Abby however was still puzzled as to why Olivia had changed universities but Olivia just lied and said she felt that UM had more diversity and she would feel more comfortable there then at Princeton.

Olivia was getting tired of being Jake's bitch. She wanted to enjoy her life. Being Jake's "girlfriend" came with many restrictions like she could only hang with Abby and only for a few hours every week. She had to be back in her apartment no later than 8 o'clock everyday unless there was a party going on then Olivia had to be in attendance because she had to sell weed. Jake had also forbidden her to hang around any guys unless she had to for schoolwork but even that had to be monitored. Because of Jake, Olivia barely had friends and the one's she did have she could hardly hang out with. But Olivia had made this sacrifice to protect Abby's life and to protect her own future. But these sacrifices became a challenge when she met Fitz. That's why she was so mean to him when he first walked into pre-law class that day. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted by his beauty and his kindness because in doing so she would risk her best friend's life and she couldn't do that. But the more time she spent with him, the more she let her guard down. And once she had seen Fitz play at that first hockey game she instantly felt a connection with him. At that party all she wanted to do was kiss him, dance with him, and just surround herself in everything Fitz because her own life was like a prison. But of course all of that was ruined by Jake and Fitz was no longer present in her life.

It broke her heart that Fitz was sad and angry with her but once again she had to remember that being with Fitz was a risk. When Fitz had started speaking to her again Olivia had changed. She still wanted to protect herself and Abby but she also didn't want Jake to control her life. So she had a secret relationship with Fitz and it felt good. But she quickly realized that by having this relationship Fitz's life was now in danger. Olivia couldn't handle anything happening to Fitz but when she was about to end the relationship, Jake found out. He didn't blatantly tell her he knew but he would drop hints about Fitz. So when Olivia had went to Jake to tell him the truth about her and Fitz she didn't do it because she was guilty about cheating on him, no that was a lie. She was guilty because she had dragged Fitz into her mess and now she could jeopardize herself and Abby. But what Olivia didn't expect was for Jake to attack Fitz the way he did. It tore Olivia a part because she knew it was all her fault.

Olivia decided to sell more drugs and expanded her sell to the entire city of Minneapolis. This increase in profit pleased Jake and he left Olivia alone. Olivia however never gave up on Fitz and used her cut of the drug money to pay for his surgeries, his hospital bills, and his physical therapy. Fitz of course didn't know that she was doing any of this because Olivia kept it under the wraps. All Fitz knew was that he didn't have any debts and he just assumed that his family in France had taken care of everything. Olivia also monitored Fitz's health making sure that his physical therapy was improving his body like it was suppose to. She even paid the physical therapist money to give Fitz special bone and muscle repair vitamins that Olivia had research about. She wanted Fitz to get back to his healthier self so he could play hockey again. She remembered how much he loved it. She also felt that it was her responsibility to bare the cross for Abby, Fitz, and herself because she blamed herself for putting them all at risk for her carelessness. So even though Fitz spent the last year ignoring Olivia, Olivia never stopped protecting and taking care of Fitz. She wasn't going to let Jake hurt the people she loved ever again and if that meant that she would have no friends, that Fitz would hate her for the rest of his life, and that she had to sell drugs just to survive, then so be it. Olivia was going to protect the one's she loved, even if she had to sacrifice her own life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I thank you all for wishing me well because I am now back to 100% health. I realize that chapter 8 confused a few of you but I wrote it because a lot of people were unhappy with how I wrote Olivia in this story. But from now on i'm going to write the story that I have wanted to write since the beginning. This chapter is the continuation of Fitz's revenge and don't worry Jake will get what's coming to him. Just not yet. Please review I love to read what you guys think no matter if its good or bad.**

* * *

Fitz felt good. And not just the oh my God life is going great good. What Fitz was feeling couldn't even be described with mere words. He was back on the ice. His injuries were no longer holding him back and he was now free to skate and shoot pucks with ease. But even better then that, Fitz with Huck's help, had gotten his revenge on one of the guys that had beat him to a pulp the year before. After Fitz and Huck had left from the motel, the police had arrived to find Carlos and the stripper/prostitute bound with duct tape. The police officers questioned Carlos on how he got in that position but because both Huck and Fitz had dressed in all black and had covered their faces with black masks, Carlos couldn't identify them. Carlos's words meant little to the law enforcers when one of the officers recognized the stripper as Candy a prostitute he arrested a few months before. Carlos and the woman were immediately arrested. The woman was sentenced to three years in jail because she had violated her probation and Carlos was also arrested and sentenced 4 years in jail because he violated his probation and was caught sleeping with a prostitute. The point is Carlos was out of the picture and now Huck and Fitz had only two more men to go after before they went after Jake himself.

Fitz was still practicing his skills on the ice when suddenly Huck appeared on the sidelines.

"I found him" Huck said gruffly.

Huck had spent the last three weeks looking for the blond haired man with the red Camero. It took awhile because there are a lot of blond haired men in Minnesota. Also because Fitz was injured a year ago by the man, it was possibility that the man could have left the state, maybe even the country. Huck began his search looking for blond haired white males. Predictability that search lead him to over a billion people. Huck simplified the search to men who owned red Chevy Camero's which reduced the search to a couple hundred. But this still proved to be an issue because there are so many different models of red Cameros and so many different years that they could have been produced in. Nevertheless Huck found a way to reduce the search results until it lead him to one man, Randal Smith; a blond haired gym fanatic who lived in St. Paul, Minnesota. Randal was 35 years old and lived a life of crime. Randal was born an orphan and as a child he was moved from home to home in foster care. Randal never stayed in school and by the time he was 14 years old he had ran away from his foster home. From then on he stole cars, broke into houses, and committed many other petty crimes. He was caught several times and had already been imprisoned twice. But most importantly Randal had stolen a Red Chevy Camero and that was how Huck was able to locate him.

Randal lived in a trailer park on the worst side of Minneapolis. Crime rates were incredibly high in that area and police officers all but stopped coming to help the innocent people who lived there.

Dressed in all black, their faces covered with black mask, Huck and Fitz make the trip to Randal's trailer. It was night time and a little chilly. They were several other trailer homes in the park so Fitz and Huck were able to move about between houses without being seen. They finally find Randal's trailer and creep up to the side. They hear multiple voices, indicating that Randal wasn't alone. Inside Randal and two other men are smoking, chatting, and laughing while playing cards.

"Now what?" Fitz asks.

"Now we wait"- Huck says quietly. But the wait becomes two hours as the men continue on with their game. Luckily one of the men grew tired and abruptly leaves the trailer.

"So I heard you arrested Carlos." One of the men states.

"Yeah. Caught the bastard fucking a prostitute." The other man says.

"Wait did you actually catch him balls deep or?"

"Nah. When we got there the woman was sitting on the bed and her arms were bound by duct tape."

"No way"

"Yea but get this, Carlos's arms were bound too."

"You're fucking with me? How did they both end up bound?"

"That's what I said but according to Carlos two men had came in dressed in all black and had attacked him. "

"Bullshit. Carlos is a big guy, he could have taken those two men easily."

"Apparently not. Carlos said that one of them had a knife and the other one was wearing steel plates on his knuckles."

"Yea but Carlos still could have took' em."

"There's something else. When I had questioned Carlos again about the incident he told me that the two men were asking about Jake Ballard."

"Jake!? The fuck were they asking about him for?"

"I don't know. I tried to ask Carlos about it but by then they had pulled him away to booking."

"Do you think there are people looking for Jake?"

"I sure hope so. That kid's got everyone by the balls."

"Nah it's not the kid it's his dad. That's the real asshole."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Everyone thinks that his dad is wealthy man because of legal reasons. Total jackshit. All of that guys money can be traced back to one thing and one thing only, drugs. The guys sells cocaine and heroine about as much as I breath. He's even got his kid selling weed."

"His preppy ass couldn't sell his own balls."

"Exactly. That why he's got other kids doing it for him."

So the little bastard is hiring kids to do his dirty work.

Hell no. He's blackmailing all of them.

How do you know this?

Because I've been watching the kid. Like I said he's got everyone by the balls, including me. He's got something against me and I can't have that.

"So what are you saying?"

Fitz tries to move closer to the trailer to hear their conversation better but accidently kicks a glass bottle. The bottle slams against the trailer alarming the two men inside.

"Did you hear that?"- one of the men ask.

"Yea" Randal says. He gets up from the table and looks out the window. He sees nothing but he has a strange feeling that someone is there.

"You should head home man. It's getting late. You don't want wifey getting worried."-Randall says.

"Yea" The officer says. "See ya man." He says as he leaves the trailer and gets in his car to go home.

Randal grabs his pistol and gets into his Camero. He starts to drive toward a warehouse near his trailer. The Warehouse as everyone call is it, is basically a large facility that stores construction materials, supplies, and vehicles. The warehouse operates near the Missouri river, one of the few bodies of water that passes through Minneapolis. As he drives toward the warehouse he notices a black car driving a few meters behind him.

As soon as Randal got into his car, Huck and Fitz had got into Huck's black Focus and followed him. What they didn't know was that Randal was expecting them to follow them to him.

Randal sped up but so did Huck. Randal was expecting this and swerved his car so that he was drifting while he turned around. His car was now facing Huck's car, head on. What Randal did was so fast and Huck wasn't expecting it. All he knew was that Randal's red Camero was heading for them at top speed, and he wasn't stopping. Before the two vehicles crashed head on, Huck and Fitz had jumped out of the car. Randal rolled out of his car and as soon as he landed on his feet he was firing his pistol in Huck's direction. Meanwhile Huck's and Randal's cars had collided in the middle of the road and as soon the two vehicles collided they exploded. The bright orange flames lit up the narrow roadway and was illuminated in the river beside it. Randal kept firing his pistol, the bullets firing off in every direction. Huck hides near the car while Randal continues to fire off. Fitz moves the left side of the road away from the cars and Randal. The three men were located on a narrow roadway that lead to the warehouse. On the right side of the road was the river and on the left side were abandoned factory buildings and grassy shrubs. Fitz was able to move behind some shrubs when Randal started firing. He had found a metal pipe behind one of the shrubs. When Randal had stopped firing to reload his gun Fitz had rushed out from behind the shrubs and hit Randal on the arm, knocking his gun out of his hand. Fitz was about to hit him upside the head when Randal grabbed the piped. Fitz and Randal fought over the pipe until Fitz tripped on a rock and fell backwards on the ground. Randal tried to hit Fitz in the stomach but Fitz was able to grab the pipe and kick Randal in the stomach. This caused Randal to stumble but he quickly regained his balance as Fitz got off the ground. Fitz rushed at Randal and pushed him to the ground. Fitz landed on top of him and started punching him repeatedly in the face. Randal was able to block one of Fitz's punches and decked him in the face. This caused Fitz to fall off Randall. Both Randal and Fitz had noticed the gun a few feet away and both ran to get it. Randal grabbed it first but Fitz was fast enough to redirect the gun upward where it fired off several rounds. They continued to struggle over the gun until two more shots were fired.

Huck had fallen on the right side of the road. When Randal was first firing off shots, one of the bullets had grazed his shoulder. His left shoulder was now bleeding, the blood coating the arm of his black hoodie. Huck had heard Randal and Fitz struggling and tried to look for Randal's gun. But Randal had found it. Huck was running toward Fitz and Randal to help Fitz when two more gunshots had fired and Fitz lay unmoving on the ground. Randal slowly got up off the ground. Huck reached him and was about to beat him to death when he noticed something. Blood was dripping profusely out of Randal's mouth and he had an unfocused look in his face. Randal grabbed his torso and when he removed his hand, Huck noticed that both his torso and his hand were covered in blood. Randal looked at his hand then at Huck before he fell harshly to the ground. Fitz got up and both he and Huck walked over to Randal who lay on the ground dead; his eyes still open.

Huck and Fitz are silent, both breathing heavily, until the sound of distance sirens bring them back to reality.

"What do we do?" Fitz ask frantically.

"Grab the gun and as many bullets as you can find and throw them in the river. The river will carry them away." –Huck says.

So while Fitz searches for bullets, Huck works on getting his license plates and any other items that the police could use to track Huck out his car. Fitz finds all the bullets and tosses those with the gun into the river. The distance sirens are getting closer.

"Come on. Help me with the body." Fitz and Huck grab Randal. "Wait" Huck says. As he lifts up Randal's shirt and starts looking for the two bullets that killed Randal. Luckily the bullets had gone through Randal's torso and now lay on the ground underneath Randal. Fitz and Huck Grabbed Randal's body again and dragged him to his car. Huck grabbed the pipe that Fitz had earlier and busted the back seat window of Randal's car. Both Huck's and Randal's car were on fire but currently the fires on both cars were only at the hoods of each car. But eventually the flames would expand. As a matter of fact they had, to the point where Huck's car was totally engulfed. Luckily Huck had gotten all of information out before the flames expanded and the fire had completed destroyed Huck's front license plate so no one would be able to trace it.

After Huck broke the backseat window of Randal's car, he and Fitz lifted up Randal's body and pushed it through the window. The sirens were getting louder; less than a mile away from where Huck and Fitz were standing. Fitz and Huck continued to squeeze Randal's body into the car, the both of them sweating profusely as the flames continued to expand and the sirens grow louder.

* * *

The police and fire fighters had arrived at the scene. Both Randal's and Huck's cars were entirely engulfed in flames. The firefighters quickly dispersed the flames. But when the flames had finally died down both cars were bent out of shape and Randal's body had burned so badly that it was completely unrecognizable. Police called for a tow company to come get the cars so they could be taken to a junk yard and Randal's body was to be sent to the city morgue. The police didn't even want to bother with the case because the mystery of the burned body in the back seat was too complicated and they did not want to solve it. They just summed it up to more gang violence because that was what that area was known for and went their separate ways.

Fitz and Huck were running as fast as they could away from the burning cars. As soon as Randal's body landed in the back seat of his car, Huck and Fitz sped down the roadway away from the approaching sirens. They ran past factory buildings and run down houses. They kept running until they made it to a tunnel that connected the worst area of Minneapolis to the metropolitan area of the city. Both of them were out of breath, panting harshly.

"Take off your mask and your gloves." Huck says to Fitz as they both take off their gloves and mask.

They throw their gloves and masks away in the nearest trash. Then they head to the city metro to take them back to UM. It was completely dark out in the city of Minneapolis, the only light came from street lights and the city's skyscrapers. Eventually Fitz and Huck make it back to the university and go to their perspective beds. Fitz heads to his campus apartment where a party is going on at his neighbors. Fitz ignores the party and heads into his apartment where he immediately gets into the shower. He tries to relax and forget about the day's events but the images of Randal's dead body keep popping into his head. As do millions of questions.

 _What if the police find the gun? What if he missed a bullet? What if Huck forgot some of his information in his car and the police are able to trace back to them? What if there were cameras?_

Fitz tries to shake away these thoughts. Him and Huck were careful. They wore all black and wore gloves and face mask. _There is no way the police could trace them_ Fitz thinks. But that still doesn't settle Fitz's thoughts. He killed someone today. He literally took the life of someone and watched them die. If that ever got out then his chances of playing professional hockey and living the life of a free man were over. This thought scares Fitz and he quickly puts on some clothes and heads over to his neighbors house. He needed something to distract him and wild college party seemed to do the trick. His neighbor's apartment was packed full of drunk college kids dancing to the loud music and after several drinks, Fitz was one of them.

After a while Fitz got tired of dancing and left the dance floor, which was just a large living room, and went to get another can of beer out of the kitchen. Fitz was leaning against a wall drinking beer when a red headed girl approached him. Fitz didn't feel like being bothered with anyone but the girl was pretty and the way she was rubbing his chest was making him feel some type of way. The girl had whispered something in his ear and the next thing he knew she was on her knees unzipping his pants. Fitz looked around to see if anyone else was watching but everyone else was too drunk to notice and the lights throughout the entire apartment were dim. Also the wall that Fitz was leaning on was a part of a secluded hallway right off the kitchen so hardly anyone could see him anyway. The girl had finally unzipped Fitz pants and had pulled out his dick. She stroked it until it was hard and then began sucking on it. Fitz's head fell back against the wall and he dropped his can of beer. He closed his eyes and groaned as the girl continued to suck and lick his dick. It had been over and a year and a half since Fitz last had sex. Since he had been in drought for so long, it didn't take long before he was cuming into the girl's mouth. But that didn't stop her as she latched her mouth onto Fitz's dick again and grabbed the back of his thighs. Fitz grabbed the girl's head and thrusted his dick into her mouth, loving the sensation of her tongue and lips on him. He continued to moan and thrust as the girl went crazy sucking and licking his dick. This is what Fitz needed. A distraction. Something to clear his mind and relieve his stress. He didn't know who this girl was nor did he care. She was keeping his mind off of Randal and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning to find himself naked in a bed that wasn't his. He rises up from the bed, the sun beaming in eyes, his head pounding. He looks around the room and sees a red headed girl beside him in the bed. He hardly remembers the night before. He groggily looks around the room to find his clothes which are sprawled about on the floor. As he moves out of the bed the red head wakes from her sleep.

"Hi"

"Hey"-Fitz says warily. Usually when a girl wakes up naked in bed with a guy she thinks one of two things: rape or regret. On the contrary the red head looks rather please to wake up next to a naked Fitz who was now standing next to the bed; still naked.

"Look I don't remember what happened last night but I-"Fitz tries to explain.

"You didn't rape me. I remember everything that happened last night"-The red head says calmly as she admires his naked physique. The red head knew of Fitz. He was the school's hockey star and one of the sexiest guys on campus, how could not know about him? But standing naked before her the red head thought she'd never seen such a beautiful man. His chocolate curls were disheveled and his blue eyes shined in the sunlight that beamed in from the window. His arms were muscled, his torso was taut with 6-pack abs and his long, thick dick was standing at attention. Fitz noticed the red head licking her lips at his dick. Fitz blushed and hid his dick behind a pillow he grabbed off the bed.

"Well I should get going" Fitz says chuckling nervously.

"Why? Don't you want to play?" The red head says removing the sheets off her naked body and exposing her vagina for Fitz to see.

Fitz blushes again. His cheeks extremely red.

"No I think I should get going."-Fitz says.

"I don't know, your dick look like it wants to stay." -The red head says mischievously.

"Well it is the morning" Fitz says as he turns away from the bed to look for his underwear.

The red head crawls up behind Fitz and circles her arms around his waist, rubbing her hands gently on his lower abdomen as she kisses his back. This distracts Fitz from putting on his clothes as her hands are rubbing dangerously low on his abdomen. Fitz drops the pillow as the red head takes his dick and starts stroking it. The red head then pulls Fitz back down on the bed. Fitz now lying on his back watches as the red head lowers herself on his dick. Fitz groans out and closes his eye as the girl rides him into oblivion, both of their moans and groans echoing throughout the room.

* * *

Huck was in his dorm room when Fitz rushed in. Huck had came home the night before bleeding from his arm which didn't bother him because all he had to do was disinfect the grazed cut and bandage it. Now as he was working on his computers, his arm was starting to cause him pain, but Huck only it ignored when Fitz came in.

"Alright we need to talk."- Fitz says anxiously.

"There were no cameras in the area we were in. The police don't care about Randal and the crime scene was completely cleaned up. "-Huck says quickly.

"Ok that's good then." Fitz says a little relieved.

"We still have one problem. Remember that guy that was talking to Randal in his trailer?"

"Yea? What about him?" Fitz asks warily.

"The guy was cop. He was also one of the cops that arrested Carlos remember?"

"O shit. The guy probably doesn't even know that Randal is missing. And I bet once he realizes that Randal is missing he'll start a whole police investigation."-Fitz says anxiously.

Both men are silent until they hear a gentle knock on the door. Fitz goes to open it and standing on the other side is none other than Olivia Pope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know I usually spoil you all with daily updates but i'm going to be pretty busy this weekend so you won't get the next update until Sunday. (Probably). Also I need a lot of time to write an epic revenge against Jake which the next chapter will detail. Hope you enjoy this chapter plz review I like to hear you guys thoughts. Also this chapter and the next chapter will be the last chapters I write in the past. I will be moving the story back to the present in the twelfth chapter. Plz enjoy.**

* * *

Fitz goes to open the door and standing on the other side is none other than Olivia Pope.

Fitz tries to close the door but Olivia grabs it and squeezes through the entrance.

"What in hell are you doing here?" Fitz asks coldly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Olivia says just as coldly her arms crossed over her chest.

Fitz doesn't answer and they do a stare-off in the middle of the room until Huck clears his throat and says, "I found the third guy."

Fitz tears his gaze away from Olivia and walks over to Huck's computers to see the third guy.

"Good. Now let's go after him." Fitz says completely forgetting that Olivia is in the room.

"And what exactly are you going to do once you find him?" Olivia questions.

"You're still here?" Fitz asks cruelly.

"Look I know I hurt you but that still doesn't give you the right-"

"THAT GIVES ME ALL THE RIGHT! You didn't just hurt me you betrayed me and your psychopath of a boyfriend and his three thugs beat the shit out of me! Now why you go suck his dick and get THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Fitz shouts.

Olivia slaps Fitz hard, the sound echoing throughout the room. Fitz and Olivia stand within arm's length of each other, their eyes boring into the others eyes, their panting breathes loud.

"STOP IT" Huck shouts scaring Fitz and Olivia out of their stare down. "I asked her to come here."

"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Fitz asks.

"She knows a lot of things about Jake that could help us take him down."-Huck says grimly.

When Randal and the guy he was with were discussing Jake, Huck remembered one of them saying that Jake had everyone by the balls. So all throughout the night, Huck had stayed up and using Jake's facebook page, found everyone that Jake associated himself with. Of course there were probably more people behind the scenes but the people that Huck found on facebook all had one thing in common; they were all enrolled at the University of Minnesota. This was interesting to Huck because usually people had a diverse group of friends on facebook. Some people had family as friends as well friends from the same school or job and maybe friends of friends. Jake only had those two hundred friends and most of them were at UM. The others were alumni of UM. Huck knew that the other connection between those people had to be drugs but he wasn't 100% sure. He also knew that Olivia Pope was one of those Facebook friends. He figured she would be the easier one to single out because of her connection to Fitz. He also knew that as Jake's girlfriend she probably knew a whole lot more than anyone else on that friends list. So earlier this day, Huck went looking for Olivia's apartment and left a note in her mailbox telling her to come to Huck's room at 3:00. And that's how Olivia ended up in Huck's room.

"I don't care what she knows. We don't need her" Fitz says adamantly.

"Yes you do. Look there's more to Jake then what meets the eye."Olivia says.

"Yea no shit!" Fitz says.

"Let her speak." Huck says to fitz. "Tell us what you know."

So Olivia spilled everything she knew about Jake, starting with the first time she met him, his drug business, and all the people he has blackmailed.

"Wait how do you know the people Jake's blackmailed?" Fitz asks once she's finished explaining.

"Because he always demands that we all meet in his apartment on a monthly basis to check our drug sales." Olivia replies.

"That still doesn't sound right. From the looks of it he's got two hundred people selling drugs for him and wants them all to meet on the same day every month? Jake is more calculating then that. He wouldn't want all his people knowing each other because then they'll come against him."-Fitz says.

"That's the thing. Not all of his people are here in Minnesota. This is what Jake does. He blackmails people with the worst thing they've done in their lives. And I mean things that will put them in jail or ruin their lives so badly that they can't even be successful. With their lives in the balance people usually choose to do Jake's bidding. Then Jake sets them up to attend the University of Minnesota where they sell drugs for him. When they graduate Jake sets them up in places all over the world were they continue to sell his drugs and report back to him their drug sales. If they refuse to do what he wants, he kills them. "Olivia explains.

"How do you know all this?" –Fitz asks still confused by the information he heard.

"Because he made me the book keeper. At first I sold drugs for him but now he has me keeping track of everyone's sales." –Olivia says.

"So you know all of his people?"

"Yes." Everyone's silent, contemplating what they just heard.

"How do we know we can trust you? You have a track record of deceiving people?"-Fitz says.

"I've been imprisoned by Jake for so long I'm not even me anymore. The only reason I do what he says is out of fear that he'll kill the people I love. But I'm tired and I can't keep living like this. What can I do to gain your trust? What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" Olivia asks earnestly.

"You know what you can do, use your book keeping skills to try to ally everyone who works for Jake. Then have them to meet at Reginald's gym on the east side of the city by Friday. If you can do that then maybe I won't be so mad at you anymore. You got four days. You best get to it." Fitz says.

Olivia leaves the room and starts on the task at hand.

"What are you planning?" Huck says.

"I'm still figuring that out. But if we can get Jake's minions to side with us, then he'll have no one to protect him once we come after him."

"Except his dad" Huck says. "This doesn't sound like Jake's business but his father's. By going after Jake we might as well go after him too."

"How? I've never even seen his dad"-Fitz explains.

"Yea but Randal has. He told that guy he was talking to."

"Yea but Randal's dead. Dead men tell no tale Huck. Wait a minute. Maybe the third guy that beat me up knows. You said you found him right? Well let's go get him" Fitz says excitedly.

"There's one problem with the third guy. He's in jail.

"What? What did he do?"

"According to this website, Peter Walker, that's his name, was arrested December 15th 2008 for rape."Huck says matter of factly.

"So we have no way of connecting with Jake's father. This sucks."

* * *

Olivia on the other hand had a huge task to complete. She already knew the names and locations of everyone that Jake had blackmailed into doing his dirty work. The problem was getting them to go against Jake. It's not like those people liked Jake, as a matter of fact they all hated him. The real issue was getting people to sacrifice their lives and their loved ones lives for Fitz's plan which Olivia didn't even know what it was. Olivia didn't even know why she was risking her and Abby's life anyway. Or did she. She had really missed Fitz. He was her kryptonite. Every time he was around her she couldn't think straight especially since it was the first time she had really spoken with him since their fight at the hospital. She wanted to get back in his good graces and she had faith that whatever he planned to do to Jake would destroy Jake and protect them all. So Olivia got to work. She made hundreds of phone calls to everyone Jake blackmailed. Olivia thought that Jake might be monitoring her calls so she used a burner phone to contact everyone. She worked hard and even lied to get some people to make the meet up.

Meanwhile Jake was reading in his apartment when he had received a phone call from Officer Daniel Juarez telling him that Randal was killed. Daniel is a police officer for Minneapolis. Jake found out some dirty things about Daniel and of course blackmailed Daniel to be a body guard for the Ballard family. Daniel was also the man that had arrested Carlos and the man who spoke with Randal about Jake before he was killed.

"What do you mean he was killed?!" Jake asks incredulously.

"Randal's body was found burned in the back seat of his car. The only reason I knew it was him was because it was his Camero that he was found in." Juarez says.

"How did it happen?"

"The police who investigated the scene blame the fire for his death but there was another car burned at the site."-Juarez says. "However," Juarez continues, "there was no traceable evidence on the second vehicle. It was almost as if someone had planned to kill Randal."

"Well Juarez I suggest you find out who that person is because if you don't then you'll find yourself burned up in the backseat of a car." Jake says angrily before he disconnects the call.

Juarez signs heavily. He and Randal weren't the best of pals but they definitely weren't enemies either. The only person that could help Juarez find Randal's killer was sitting in a penitentiary because he fucked a prostitute. _This is going to be a long night_ Juarez thinks as he heads to Minnesota state penitentiary where Carlos was being held.

* * *

On Friday night Fitz, Huck, and Olivia all stood in the large basement of Reginald's gym waiting for the others to show up. They were all anxious and after thirty minutes of no show, Fitz became disappointed and he felt played, again. He actually thought Olivia would help out this time and once again she blew it.

 _God I can't believe I wasted my time with that-_

Fitz's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps as several people enter the basement area. After another twenty minutes everyone Jake had ever blackmailed was standing in front of Fitz, Huck, and Olivia.

"Hi everyone." Fitz says. "I called you all here today because together we're going to go after Jake Ballard."

"Yea and how exactly are we going to that?" One person shouts ouit

"Yea?" a few say.

Fitz doesn't answer right away and this causes a person in the crowd to say, "See I knew this was a waste of time. Depending our lives on some college kid." And crowd slowly starts to walk out of the basement when Fitz shouts,

"Hey I know I'm just some college kid but so are half of you in this room. Look everyone in this room has one thing in common and that is that Jake Ballard is blackmailing us to do whatever he wants us to do." This gets the crowds' attention and everyone looks up to hear what Fitz has to say. We can't let Jake control our lives and hold our loved ones at gun point. We have to fight back and if we fight back together, then Jake will surely lose. So what do you say? Do you want to fight Jake and get your lives back or do you want Jake to continue to use and control you? It's your choice."

For moment everyone is silent. Huck is ready to kill just in case someone tries to pull something. Fitz is anxiously hoping that everyone agrees and Olivia is hoping that no one kills them all. After another beat of silence a man in the crowd steps up and says, "I'll join you." And one by one they all step up and pledge their allegiance to Fitz's cause.

"Ok" Fitz says relieved. "So here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Daniel finally makes it to the Minnesota state penitentiary. After showing his police badge, he is escorted to a visiting room where he is told to sit and wait for Carlos to be brought in. After a short while Carlos is brought in and chained him to the chair which was across the table from where Daniel was sitting.

"You look like shit. Daniel says observing Carlos who is dressed in an orange jump suit.

"I'm in prison dumbass. There are no shopping malls here." Carlos retorts.

"Relax I'm not here to talk about your appearance."

"Then why are you here?" Carlos asks.

"You said that two guys attacked you. Do you remember what they look like?"

"No". Carlos shrugs. "They were wearing black mask that covered their face."

"Come on Carlos there has got to be something that you seen about those guys that can be traceable."

"Nope." Carlos shrugs again and Daniel sighs.

"But", Carlos says. "They did ask me if I beat up some kid last year."

"Wait what kid?" Daniel asks.

"Jake had three of us pummel some college kid in a locker room last year." Carlos replies.

"Do you know his name?"

"Nah. But we beat him up pretty bad. I'm sure he checked into a hospital somewhere."-Carlos says.

"Did this kid go to UM?"

"I think so."-Carlos says.

And that was all Daniel needed as he quickly exits out of the penitentiary. Usually when people enter a hospital with assault injuries, the attending nurses and doctors are required to document that information to the police department. All Daniel had to do was look though police department database and find case files from 2008 that consisted of college kid with assault injuries. This search lead Daniel to two cases. The first case was of a UM girl who was sexually assaulted in December 2008. The next case was of about a 19 year old student who was assaulted by unknown attackers in the University of Minnesota's boy's locker room. Who was this boy, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

"Found ya." Daniel says happily.

* * *

Olivia had made it back to her apartment late that night after the big group meeting with Fitz. She was exhausted and her body was crying out for sleep.

"Hey. Somebody was out late." Her roommate Monica says as Olivia enters the apartment.

Olivia's relationship with Abby had grown distant. Olivia was always scared that spending time with Abby would put her in more danger with Jake so Olivia limited her time with Abby. This caused a strain that was so bad that now Olivia and Abby barely spoke to each other. At the beginning of junior year when Olivia was first registering for her apartment Monica had approached her and begged Olivia to become her roommate. Monica had just transferred from Iowa Sate for reasons she never disclosed and desperately needed to start fresh. At first Olivia said no. She did not want to worry about any more people getting sucked into that black hole that was Jake Ballard but Monica was desperate and Jake allowed Monica to share an apartment with Olivia. But that was only so he could screw Monica who actually didn't want Jake. It was now March and Monica was still refusing Jake's advances.

"How is my favorite roomie?" Olivia says cheerfully.

"I'm your only roomie remember?"-Monica replies.

"Sure" Olivia says and they both laugh.

"So guess whose dick I was sucking on the other day?" Monica says.

"Whose?" Olivia asks chuckling at Monica's bluntness about her sex life.

"That sexy hockey player Grant."

"Grant? I don't think I've heard of a Grant." Olivia says contemplatively.

"Well I don't think he heard of me either. He probably calls me the red head or something."

Olivia sighs and says "Well I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"-Monica responds back.

 _Grant?_ Olivia thinks to herself as she showers. _She probably hooked up with some freshman_.

Once Olivia is done with her shower she gets on her pajamas and wraps herself in her covers. Before she doses off to sleep a thought occurs to her and she realizes why the name Grant is so familiar to her.

 _Because Fitzgerald fucking Grant that's why. That redheaded slut fucked Fitz._ Olivia thinks to herself. And suddenly Olivia is no longer tired.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia woke up the following morning in a cold sweat. The whole night she tossed and turned in her bed; the thought of her roommate and Fitz screwing had plagued her mind for hours. Now she was tired and angry. O yea she was angry, the angriest a woman could ever get. She had spent the last year looking after Fitz, paying for his treatment, and watching him constantly to make sure that he was safe and that he was getting better. He was all she thought about for the past year. Day and night she thought about his well being and his health. She had fallen in love with him with every passing day. She couldn't explain it. She just loved him. Weird isn't it, considering the circumstances of their relationship but she spent a whole year, 52 weeks, 365 days thinking about him and his health. Once you've spent a whole year drowning yourself in the thoughts of someone else, they grown on you, they become a part of your daily life and therefore become a part of you. Now she was finally speaking to him again and that gave her hope that maybe they could rekindle what they had. Maybe they could finally be Olivia and Fitz. But no. Monica the slutty, dick sucking hoe had to come and distract Fitz.

 _God of all the guys on this campus she had to go after Fitz!_ Olivia thinks angrily to herself as she gets ready for the day.

 _But who wouldn't. Fitz was so freaking sexy. Those curls, those eyes, that body, that dick._ Olivia thinks some more, getting turned on by the thought of him.

 _I bet Monica thinks she's so awesome cause she sucked his dick. Yea well he screams out my name so ha! Beat that._ Olivia thinks again. Olivia was riled up now. Now she was ready to fight for Fitz but first she had to fight Jake. Olivia was so scared of what was going to go down today. This was going to be a long day, a long battle but Olivia was going to do what it took to help Fitz take Jake down.

Fitz was ready. Today was the day that all this shit ended. Jake was no longer going to bully and blackmail people into doing his bidding. No. Now Jake was going to be the one who is bullied and beaten into submission. Because there were so many people involved in his plan, Fitz broke things down into phases.

 **PHASE I- 10:00 a.m. Saturday March 2010.**

Today was an important day for Jake Ballard. It was his last hockey game in the college league because he was a senior at UM so eventually he would be graduating and moving on with his life. Today was a big game for the Gophers because once again they had made it to the championship game. If Jake did well in this game then the NHL will sign him and he would be drafted into a professional hockey league. Jake was excited and he couldn't wait until the game begin.

Jake was in his apartment getting ready for the day. Because the championship game was between two rivaling teams, the college league officials decided that the game should be played in a much larger stadium. So instead of the game being hosted at Mariucci stadium, the game would be hosted at the Excel Energy center in St. Paul, Minnesota. The game was scheduled to begin at 7:00 p.m. that evening and the gophers were required to meet at the bus that would transport them to the game by 3:00.

Jake was showering when five people entered his apartment. They were dressed in all black and wore black mask. Jake had his radio playing while he was in the shower so he couldn't hear the five people who quietly grabbed his TV, game system, and any other valuable object out of his living room and kitchen. The five black men had a system. Two would go into the apartment and take items out to the three men who were waiting outside the apartment. Luckily no one else was in the campus building because most of the students were in class so the men could move easily in and out of Jake's apartment unnoticed. Jake was now done with his shower and walked to his bedroom to put on his clothes. By now the men had completely ransacked Jake's apartment, excluding his bedroom and his bathroom. The men all left out of the apartment leaving an unknowing Jake in his room. Once Jake was dressed he walked out into his living room and instantly slipped. When he stood up he found that he was covered in honey.

"What the-"Jake says as he looks around his apartment and sees that it is bare.

"Where is all my stuff!?" Jake shouts. As he moves forward to investigate his bare apartment, he slips again. As he falls he tries to grab something to catch himself but only grabs his pillow which was torn by one of the men dressed in black. Now covered in honey and feathers, Jake ran out of his apartment to the security office on the other side of campus. People laughed at him as he quickly walked through campus covered in honey and feathers. While Jake did this, the five men returned all of Jake's objects and returned his apartment back to the original order it was in before they came. When Jake returned with campus security, there was no evidence of a robbery ever happening. Jake was flabbergasted and after a stern conversation with campus security, Jake showered again. This time when he got out of the shower his brown hair was now blue and his body was red. Jake scrambled to look at himself in the mirror and could not believe what he was seeing. He went back to his shower to look at his shampoo and shower gel but everything looked normal. What Jake didn't know was that the five men had replaced the liquid in his shampoo and shower gel with dyes. Now he would look like a red man for the rest of the day and no amount of scrubbing would change that.

Fitz and Huck laughed as they watched the events of Jake's morning unfold through some binoculars that Huck had bought.

"Now for phase two." Fitz says menacingly.

 **Phase II- Noon, Saturday March 2010.**

All of the Gopher's equipment was kept in the Mariucci stadium locker room until it was time for the team to head off to the game. Another group of five dressed in all black quickly and quietly entered the empty stadium. They grabbed Jake's equipment. One of the five kneaded Jake's ice skates, while another loosened the material on his hockey stick. A third person took out some of the padding on Jake's protective padding so that when he got checked in the game, he would have no protection. The five continued to sabotage Jake's equipment and uniform until it met their satisfaction and then they exited the stadium. Meanwhile ten other people dressed in all black had driven to the Excel Energy Stadium. There they worked on the jumbotron, hooking up everything for the game.

Olivia had made it to Jake's apartment as planned. Jake was still scurring about, trying to find ways to get rid of his discolorations.

"Hey babe" -Olivia says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey?"

"It's a 3-letter word that people use to greet others."

"Don't get smart. You know what I'm talking about"

"No honey I don't know."

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND? I look like the American flag."

"No you're more like the Haitian flag. Their flag is only red and blue."

"You think this shit is funny? I can't believe this. And I got robbed this morning."

"Uhhh." Olivia says as she looks around. "This apartment doesn't seem robbed to me."

"That's because whoever did it brought the stuff back."

Olivia gives him a confused face.

"Just forget it and help me get rid of whatever this is." Jake says.

 **Phase III-3:00 p.m. Saturday March 2010.**

Every player on the Gophers hockey team was now lined up to get on the bus that would take them to Excel Energy Center. The boys were required to wear suits and carry their equipment in black bags. Fitz stood in line waiting to get on the bus when a very frazzled Jake had arrived. He looked wild. He wasn't wearing a suit and his blue hair was all over his head. His red skin was glistening with sweat. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Jake. His teammates quietly snickered as the coach approached him.

"Jake what in the hell happened to you?"

"Someone is fucking with me coach." Jake says frantically.

"Someone did this to you? Do you know who?"

"NO BUT WHEN I DO, THEIR DEAD."

"Ok. Let's just calm down."

"Calm down. I LOOK LIKE THE BLUE MEN BUT RED."

"Why don't you get on the bus. We'll figure this out when we get to the stadium."

Jake gruffly gets on the bus but not without hearing whispers and snickers at his appearance.

Fitz smirks at the situation and then gets on the bus. Everything is working out exactly the way he wants it to. He's got Jake frazzled and frantic. Good.

They all get on the bus and half an hour later they are in the locker room preparing for practice before the game. Once everyone is all suited up, they head out to the ice for practice. As soon as Jake steps foot on the ice, he falls. He tries to get up but only falls back down on the ice. His teammates continue to laugh at him; the coach however is not amused.

"What the hell is going on with you Ballard?"

Jake finally gets his footing and goes over to where the rest of the team are. The coach sets them up into smaller teams to do practice drills. Things go horribly for Jake. First off he can't properly handle the puck because his stick was messed up. He constantly falls and when he got checked into the boards (pushed into the wall of the ice rink) his stick broke.

"We'll try to get you some replacement equipment before the game." the coach assures him

"You'll try. I don't want you to fucking try I want you to do." Jake says angrily he scurries off the ice. Or at least try because he continuously slips and fall.

 **Phase IV 5:00 p.m. Saturday March 2010-two hours before the game**

Huck gathers all of his computer equipment and places it into his van. He waits in the driver seat until Olivia arrives. Huck was wearing all black while Olivia was dressed in a purple top, dark jeans, and beige UGG boots. In the back of the van are five other people dressed in black like Huck.

"You ready?" Huck asks as they drive toward the stadium.

"I can't believe things are actually going as plan." Olivia says.

"Well there's still more to come." Huck says gruffly.

They eventually arrive at the stadium. Huck drops off Olivia at the main entrance where other people are gathered to enter the stadium. Huck then drives around to the back where he uses a fake ID to get past security. Everyone clears out of the van and takes the equipment inside. They all go off to their perspective positions and wait for the game to begin. Meanwhile Olivia and the rest of the people who are a part of Fitz's plan line up to enter the game where they will sit in their designated seats, ready to take position for when the game begins. Everyone gets into position as hundreds of people enter the stadium anxious for the game to begin.

 **Phase V- 6:40 p.m. , Gophers locker room**

There is excitement and anxiety all around Fitz. His fellow teammates are scrambling around the locker room putting on their uniforms and getting their equipment together. His coaches are yelling out various orders while they move in and out of the room. Even within the walls of the locker room, Fitz can hear the shouts and cheers of the fans as they find their seats. Fitz wished that this championship game was just that a game and not some revenge plot. But unfortunately that is what things have come to. It was time for Jake to face the consequences of his actions. Rather there be a game or not. Fitz already had on his uniform and now sat quietly near his cubby. Usually before a big game he would bow his head and fold his hands. He would close his eyes and just breathe. He did this to find his center, his focus, and that part of himself that only unleashed when he was on ice. Because of his current circumstances he can't focus on the game but only on his plan and hoping that it works out.

 **Saturday March 2010- The Game Begins**

Everyone in the crowd is excited and it was a very large crowd. Both teams had been introduced and were now on the ice preparing to start the game. The referee comes to center ice where a player from each team meets to get the puck. There is a brief silence before the referee drops the puck onto the ice and the players scramble to get it. The game started off great. Players were getting aggressive and both teams were fighting to make a goal.

 **7:30 p.m.**

Olivia looks throughout the crowd to find everyone who is a part of the plan. She gives each of them a nod before the lights in the stadium go out. This puts the crowd into a small panic. Suddenly the Jumbotron lights up. Everyone in the crowd is confused until a video starts to play.

 _Everyone knows Jake Ballard. But do you really know who he is._ A deep voice echoes throughout the stadium.

The video continues and shows Jake with three other guys. The guy's faces are covered but Jake's face is clearly seen. In the video it shows Jake and the three guys with a woman who is completely naked on a bed. The video then shows Jake and the three guys taking turns screwing the girl. The crowd in the stadium gasps and shouts out their disgust. The video ends, the deep voice saying,

 _Do you really know Jake?_ And the video shows a clear picture of Jake posing on one knee in his hockey uniform. The video ends and the lights in the stadium turn back on. Everyone in the crowd is murmuring as an official comes and stands on center ice.

"Attention everyone. We don't know what is going on but we ask that you please remain come as we try to figure out what is going-

"HEY THERE'S JAKE RIGHT THERE!" A person in the crowd points out and insanely people are rushing out of their seats to Jake who is trying to exit off of the ice. There is a huge shuffle of people rushing to ice to get to Jake, everyone shouting and screaming.

"PLEASE REMAIN CALM. SECURITY GET A HANDLE ON THIS." –This official shouts. Suddenly there is a huge crowd of people running after Jake and opposing them is a flock of security guards as they try to maintain the huge crowd. Jake escapes the crowd and heads toward the stadium exit. He takes off his skates and starts to run but as he gets close to the exit, there is a row of people dressed in black waiting for him. Fitz had followed Jake out of the rink and had discarded his skates as well. When Fitz finally caught up with Jake, Jake was standing in front of almost everyone he had blackmailed dressed in black.

"Hey Jake" Fitz says as he walks up behind him. "I like the new hair color."

"You did this?" Jake questions. Jakes laughs. "Man I should have known. Is this all you got? A video and some dye."

"O no Jake. This is only the beginning. Why don't you turn around"

Jake laughed again and turned around only to see several guns pointed directly had him.

"Fire"-Fitz says and he ducks out of the way as several pellets from the bebe guns fire off, shooting Jake in various places on his body.

Jake shouts out and runs away from the firing guns. He heads towards a flight of stairs and runs down them into the basement of the stadium. Fitz follows him and so does Olivia.

Meanwhile Huck is in the stadium's control room packing up his equipment.

"Hold it young man."

Huck looks up.

"Don't turn around. Just hold your hands up where I can see them."

Huck slowly raises up his hands. The security guard approaches Huck and grabs one of his arms but Huck swivels out of his grasp. Huck struggles with the security guard until Huck grabs the security's taser and shocks him into unconsciousness. Huck then grabs his stuff and then runs out of the room to find Fitz.

Fitz heads down to the basement where Jake ran to. It was dimly lit in the basement as it was a place where a lot of the machines and pipes that powered the ice rink were located. Its loud in the basement which makes it hard for Fitz to hear the sound of Jake's footsteps.

Fitz walks forward but doesn't realize that Jake is behind him until Jake hits him with a small pipe. Fitz falls down and turns around to find Jake ready to hit him again. Fitz grabs the pipe, pulling Jake down to the ground. Fitz uses this position to his advantage and then kicks Jake harshly in the stomach. Jake lets go of the pipe and falls backward to the ground. Fitz stands up and then throw away the pipe.

"Pipes Jake. Really? Man you really are a pussy. You can't seem to fight me without assistant."-Fitz taunts.

Jake angrily shoves Fitz up against a large pipe. Jake punches Fitz in the stomach and then upper cuts him. He was about to hit Fitz again but Fitz grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Fitz then lands on top of him and starts punching him several times in the face. Jake rolls them over and attempts to do the same thing but he is shoved harshly to the ground. Jake looks up and sees Olivia towering over him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Abby's going to die." Jake says. Fitz grabs Jake by his jersey and then places him on a pipe. He then continues to punch him in the face and his sides until a gun sounds off. Fitz drops a now bloody Jake to the floor.

"Fitzgerald Grant?" An approaching figure asks.

"Yes" Fitz answers.

"You killed my friend." The guy says as he fires off his gun again. Fitz and Olivia duck. Fitz grabs Olivia by the hand and then drags her away from the range of the gunman.

"Daniel Juarez. So nice of you to finally join us." Jake says weakly as blood runs down his face.

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"Kill them."-Jake says.

Daniel raises his gun up and beings looking around the basement for Fitz and Olivia. The basement of the arena is filled with large pipes and noisy machines. Fitz finds a large machine to hide behind and places Olivia there.

"Where are you going?" –Olivia ask.

"I need to go find this guy"

"And what? Kill him? He's going to shoot you and kill you before you can ever think of killing him."

Fitz thinks about this for a minute but another shot is fired off and he is forced to duck where Olivia is.

"I know it was you, you son of a bitch. Randal was my friend."-Daniel says as he approaches Fitz.

Fitz tries to stand up but Daniel fires off his gun again. It's quiet for a minute. Daniel starts firing off again this time closer to Olivia and Fitz. The bullets bouncing off the pipes that near their heads. Fitz grabs Olivia and uses his body to shield her away. Daniel stops firing to reload his gun and then another shot is fired off. Fitz and Olivia hear the sound of a gun falling and a body falling to the ground. They slowly stand up from their hiding spot to find Randal dead, a bullet to the head, his eyes open, his gun near him. Huck walks up to them.

"Are you guys ok?"- Fitz and Olivia nod slowly.

"Good."

Eventually the police arrive at the stadium to help calm down the crowd of specters who had ran to the ice and were fighting each other. Everyone who was dressed in all black had left the stadium as did Huck, Fitz, and Olivia. Fitz had locked Jake in the basement. When the police arrived they assumed that Jake had shot Daniel and arrested him. The events at the stadium were announced on the news. Daniel was the only one killed but there were several people who were hurt and injured.

Huck had found a way to hack into Jake's phone and computer and was able to get access to all of his videos and blackmail information. He deleted everything except for the video that he showed at the stadium. So now all the people Jake had blackmailed were free and Jake was arrested and was going to go to jail for rape and murder even though he wasn't the one who killed Daniel.

So the Gophers didn't win the championship this year. But that was ok. Fitz had one more year at UM and for the first time he was actually going to enjoy college. Him and Olivia had reconciled and became good friends. Olivia secretly wanted more but Fitz didn't fully trust Olivia with his heart. There was just too much that happened between them.

 **2011**

Fitz had finally finished college. He had won the championship game for his school and was now the campus hero. Jake was no more and everything was good. Huck had graduated with a degree in computer science and engineering. Fitz, Olivia, and Abby had graduated with a law degree. Eventually Olivia told Abby everything that had happened. Abby was upset but she forgave Olivia because she realized that she had a friend who would go through everything to protect her.

It now draft day. Fitz was excited and nervous.

 _Hello everyone and welcome to the 2011-2012 draft meeting. Now we had a lot of excellent candidates for our teams. We hope that you all enjoy this event and on behalf of the National Hockey League, we wish all of you the best._ The audience applauds as the NHL official ends his introductions.

 _The first team to pick in this year's draft is the Chicago Blackhawks._ The audience applauds again as the head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks comes to the stage.

 _We have been watching this kid for a year now and we are very excited to have him on our team. The first draft pick for the 2011-2012 NHL season is a Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III._ Everyone cheers as Fitz dressed in a dress shirt, dress pants, and tie walk on stage. Fitz shakes the hand of the coach.

 _Welcome to our team Fitzgerald Grant, right-winger number Sixty-two._ The coach then presents Fitz with a red Blackhawks jersey with his last name on the back. He did it. He was now a professional hockey player.

* * *

Fitz comes out of his memory. There were so many things that had happened. And now Jake Ballard was standing in front of him after all these years. _How?_ Fitz asks himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for not updating I was out of town with family and you all know how distracting family can be. This chapter is the introduction to the present lives of Olivia and Fitz. I want you guys to see where they are now before I dive deeper into the plot. plz enjoy.**

* * *

 **Present, October 2015**

The game was done but now his headache had just begun. Fitz and his teammates were all in their locker room getting undress from their hockey uniform when the coach made the most devastating announcement he could ever make; Jake Ballard had just been traded from the Arizona Coyotes to the Chicago Blackhawks. Fitz was outraged. After everything that had gone done between them Jake was still alive and kicking it. Fitz was utterly confused. For one, the last time he saw Jake, Jake was being hauled into the back of a police car. That means that Jake went to jail and Fitz didn't know how other professional sports worked but in the NHL if you were imprisoned you couldn't play hockey. Period. Fitz contemplated this more. So if you're imprisoned you can't play. Mmm. SO WHY THE FUCK WAS JAKE HERE!? Walking around his locker room, shaking the hands of his teammates. Soon to be wearing a Blackhawks jersey. Fitz was more the outraged.

Jake continued around the locker room and eventually came upon Fitz. They looked at each other with cold eyes and shook hands. O yea. It was going to be an interesting season.

Olivia Pope was more than successful. She was blowing up. After she graduated UM she went on to Law school with Abby. She excelled in law school and as soon as she graduated from law school, she was placed to work with Cyrus Beene at his law firm in Washington D.C. Cyrus was an old man with gray hair and a wrinkling face. However he moved and talked like a man in his early thirties. Cyrus loved Olivia because he saw that fire and passion in her that he once possessed in himself. Also he felt that his law firm was the best fit for Olivia.

Cyrus's law firm wasn't just any law firm. It was more of a consultant firm that consisted of four lawyers: Harrison Wright, Abby Whelan, Olivia Pope, and Cyrus Beene himself. They dealt with all types of cases and handle all types of crisis. Olivia had recommended Huck to Cyrus to help out with technological stuff and that's how they got the whole gang together.

It was now early Monday morning. Olivia was getting ready to go to work in her luxury one bedroom apartment. Olivia was a workaholic. She loved working mainly because it kept her busy and out of the house. Work also kept her too busy for her boyfriend Edison Davis. She had dated Edison in high school but their relationship was short lived. Many years later while Olivia was working on a crisis for a senator in D.C., she ran into Edison who had become a senator of Illinois. Edison was persistent in getting him and Olivia back together again and after two months; Olivia was once again Edison's girlfriend. This all happened last year and since then their relationship has been in a stalemate. Edison is one of those men who want a stay at home kind of woman which didn't match with Olivia's way of life. She didn't want to be stuck at home when she was so skilled at handling crisis and traveling all over the globe to do it. Olivia also didn't want to move in with Edison. Edison felt that since they had been in a relationship for nearly a year then they should consider moving in together. Olivia didn't want to give up her apartment nor did she feel up to sharing her apartment with anyone, especially not Edison. Edison was nosy and suffocating to Olivia. To Olivia her apartment was her sanctuary. She could eat whatever she wanted, drink as much wine as her body would allow, and just let her hair down without anyone else telling her what to do.

Her apartment was also the place where she could watch hockey on ESPN. Now Olivia wasn't one for the sports. The only sport she really cared about was swimming and she only swam in the mornings because it was a part of her morning work-out. But there was one reason why Olivia would watch hockey faithfully, or shall I say one person. Fitzgerald Grant. She never got over him. She was still crazy in love with him and watching him play grew her love for him every day. Now hockey wasn't on every night but when it was, Olivia would get into her PJ's, grab some popcorn and red wine and watch Fitz work. O he was good. He always moved smoothly across the ice. He was also much more sexier since college too. His hair was shorter but it still curled beautifully across his head, especially when he got sweaty. He was taller and more muscled and his voice; Olivia could listen to him all day. Olivia paid especially close attention to his interviews after the game. Of course the interviewers would ask about his performance in the game but they would also allude to his personal life. Olivia would squeal at his answer because it was always single, which meant that he never married and was still available for her to get. But then reality would set in and Olivia would remember why they couldn't be together.

For one they lived in two separate parts of the country. Fitz stayed in Chicago to play hockey and Olivia was mostly in D.C. The closest they would ever be to each other would be when Fitz's team played the Washington Capitals which was the hockey team based in D.C. Even then Olivia couldn't see him because he would be there briefly for the game and then leave. Another reason why they couldn't be together is because of all the Jake drama. Olivia feared that Fitz was still upset at her for what had occurred and she didn't want to feel his wrath after all this time. The final reason why they couldn't be together, at least in Olivia's mind, is because she was afraid. Olivia didn't usually take the initiative in romantic things. She was always afraid that if she truly gave herself to someone then they would end up just like her mom and dad, gone.

So she watched Fitz from the sidelines, considering herself his number one fan; even if he would never know it. She even bought his jersey and would sleep in it occasionally. But that was something she did privately when she was in that type of mood. For now on this young Monday morning she watched her boo speaking with some sports commentators about his game last night. Olivia gazed at the TV for another moment before she turned it off and headed off to work.

* * *

Olivia strutted her way into the office. She loved the ambient atmosphere of her job. Every time she got there it was bustling with excitement. Olivia went into her office right off the main area where there was a large table for team meetings and crisis briefings. Olivia sat her purse down on her desk and placed her jacket in her office closet. Cyrus was away on vacation for two weeks with his husband James and left Olivia in charge. Before Olivia could get settled, Ethan, the office secretary, came rushing in.

"Good morning Ethan what's up?"

"Did you see the news?"

"What news?"

"A hockey player was just arrested for sexual assault."

"I need more details then that Ethan. What's his name? What team does he play for?"

"His name is Patrick Kane and he plays for the Chicago Blackhawks."

Olivia gulped heavily. The Blackhawks! If this player wanted Olivia's help then that would mean that Olivia would have to go to Chicago and help out with the situation. Sexual assault cases are tedious and long which means that Olivia would have to talk to everyone who knows the player, including one particular team.

"Ok. Olivia says cautiously. "Does he want are help or are you just stating what's on the news?"

"Yes"

"Yes what Ethan!?"

"Yes he wants our help. He believes that the woman who is saying that he raped her is lying and only trying to get his money." Ethan says quickly.

Olivia sighs heavily. "Ok get the rest of the team to get as much information on the player and the alleged victim. Then have them all meet in the meeting room."

Ethan rushes out of her office to do his task. Olivia could not believe this. Out of all the professional athletes a hockey player had to be the one caught doing something dirty and not just any hockey player but a Blackhawks player.

After an hour or so everyone meets up in the meeting room. Immediately everyone starts spitting out all the information and papers they have on Patrick Kane and the alleged victim. From the gathered info, Patrick and a few other players from the Blackhawks had gone out to celebrate their victory at a club in the suburb of Chicago. Kane had gotten really drunk and had taken the alleged victim to his hotel room where he allegedly raped her.

"I think he did it."- Abby says confidently.

"What makes you think that?" Harrison argues back. "She could have easily gotten him drunk, led him to his room, had consensual sex with him and then called it rape."

"It doesn't matter what we think. It's about what we know. How did you all get this information?"-Olivia asks.

"The bartender vouched for the amount of drinks Kane had and the alleged victim claims she remembered bits and pieces of what happened to her." Huck says matter of factly.

Olivia sighs. Her gut usually tells her whether or not to believe her clients but in this case she is unsure. Rapes cases are always uncertain. Forensics could do a rape kit on the victim and Kane's DNA could be found in the woman but that could mean that they had consensual sex and the woman could have forgotten that she gave consent. Or it could be rape but because of the uncertainties of the witnesses and legalities, it would never be sure.

"Looks like we're going to Chicago." Olivia says and everyone groans because who knows how long they'll be fighting this case.

* * *

It was now Tuesday the following day. Everyone had gotten settled into a hotel in downtown Chicago and was now headed to United Center where they would meet with the client and speak to the other Blackhawk players who went with him to the bar. On the whole ride there Olivia was praying that Fitz didn't go to the bar. She was hoping she could avoid him while investigating this case and hoped that he wasn't one of the witnesses.

But fate has a sure way of kicking Olivia in the ass. When Olivia and her team arrived at the United Center which is the stadium where the Blackhawks play, they were met with the team's owner, coach, and the team's legal staff.

"We want to thank you Olivia for taking on this case. I really hope that my players aren't responsible for heinous acts but I also don't want my team's reputation tarnished either." The team owner says as he leads Olivia and her team into a conference room.

In the conference room sits the legal team and the client himself Patrick Kane. From what Olivia knows, this is Patrick's first year playing professional hockey. He is a short white kid of 22 years with blonde curly hair. On his profile picture he looks confident and kind of cocky but sitting in front of Olivia and her team he looked scared.

"Good morning everyone. This is Olivia Pope and she and her team will be assisting us in this investigation." –The owner says.

Everyone greets Olivia and her team and they all sit down at the conference table.

"Rapes cases are always difficult but from what my team and I have gathered so far, its look you did rape that woman" Olivia says.

"But I didn't I swear."-Kane says panicking.

"That's just from the information we gather Mr. Kane. I'm going to need you to be completely honest with us and tell us what you remember from the night."-Olivia continues.

So Kane recollects everything he remembered about that night but the information is lacking and insufficient. All Kane remembered was going to the club and who all was with him. Everything else is shady.

"Ok Mr. Kane if you can't remember then maybe your friends do. I'm going to need you to list everyone who went with you." Olivia request.

"Well it was five other players from the team. David Rosen, Peter Malek, Chris James, Darren Mitchell, and Fitzgerald Grant."-Kane says.

"I would like to speak to all of them. Let's start with David."

* * *

A little while later David Rosen was sitting in the conference room with Olivia and her team. They asked him about the situation and fortunately David was sober throughout the entire incident. However, David didn't stick around the whole night. He only stayed at the club for an hour or two but what he did see was the alleged victim hanging all over Kane. He also noticed that Kane was drinking a lot of alcohol. That was all David knew before he left the club and went home. The next person they interviewed was Peter but Peter didn't remember anything because he drank all the way to the club and was completely drunk the whole night. He barely even remembers going to the club. Chris was no better with information because once he made it to the club he had found a woman and left with her. He didn't even pay attention to Kane.

After three stressful interviews the team took a lunch break.

"This case is becoming more tedious then I thought it would." Quinn says rubbing her temples.

"Yea. I think that David guy was even trying to hit on you Abby." Harrison jokes and Abby gives him a cold glare.

"Well we only have two more people to interview. Hopefully we can get a lot of information from them." -Olivia suggest.

But the next guy they interview, Darren was a complete waste of time. He was also drunk the whole way to the club and at the club. He knew nothing and barely even remembers he did that night. Now it was time to interview Fitz.

Fitz didn't even know that Olivia was a part of the investigation as matter of fact, he hardly thought of Olivia. Thoughts of her would come to his mind every now and then but Fitz just shook them off. Ever since he became a professional player, Fitz has been a loner. He mainly focuses on his career and when he's not doing that he's helping charities to fund things for sick and low-income kids. He doesn't date nor does he go out. The only reason he went with Kane to the club that night was because his teammates dragged him along. Now he wishes he would have went with his first mind and just stayed home.

Fitz walks slowly into the conference room and sits down. When he looks up he is met with the most beautiful brown-doe eyes he had ever seen and immediately knew who they belonged too. Olivia Pope.

"Hi"

"Hi"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This is a juicy Olitz filled chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the season 5 Olitz promo and EW shoots. If you haven't saw those SEE THEM. plz review and I promise we will dive into the Jake drama in the next chapters to come.**

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi"

They stared at each other for a moment. Olivia clears her throat and begins to ask him the first interrogation question.

"Mr. Grant is it true that you accompanied Patrick Kane to a club in the south suburb of Chicago?"- Olivia asks.

"Yes. It was me, Kane and three other players on the team." Fitz responds.

"Can you recall everything you remember from that night?"

"Yes. Um it was just last Friday. We had won a huge game against one of our rivals and some of the guys wanted to celebrate. So we called a limo service and a few us went to this club called Club Escape and it was crazy."

"Why do you say that?"- Olivia retorts.

"Well when we got there it looked like animals gone wild. Everyone was drinking and dancing crazily. It was a madhouse."

"Do you remember what Kane was doing once you guy arrived at the club?"

"Well Kane and two of the other guys who went with us to club were already buzzed because they had drank the champagne in the limo on the way. Once we got there a group of women had came over to us. They were all drunk and talking about how good we did in the game. David had ordered a round of shots for everyone and then a little while later Kane had ordered some more."

"Were any of the women sexually physical with Kane?"

"Well they were pretty sexual with all of us. But there was this one woman that was all over Kane."

"Wait a minute. How do you remember all this? I thought you said that your friends ordered shots." Harrison says curiously.

"They did but I didn't drink. I'm afraid that if I drink then I will do something I might regret. I've got too much to lose over a night of drinking. Anyway the woman looked drunk to me but I don't know. All I do know is that had started kissing and she had sat down his lap. They had danced for a long while and then the next thing I knew they were gone."

"And what were you doing at this club?" Abby asks boldly.

"I just danced with a few women there and hung out with my buddies for while. Then I left with David." Fitz responds with a shrug.

"Well thank you Mr. Grant for being cooperative." Olivia says formally as she shakes his hand. This was a mistake because as soon as their hands touch Olivia swears she feels a spark. She hastily takes her hand back and then sits back down in her seat. Fitz shakes hands with the rest of Olivia's team then exits the room.

"Now what do we do?"

"Now we wait. The police are involved in this case as well and legally we have to abide by their rules. And the mean time keep researching everyone involved in the case, especially the victim. We'll be able to talk to her soon." Olivia instructs her team. Everyone then goes their separate ways to complete the task at hand.

* * *

Olivia exits the room and tries to find the exit out of the large stadium. She wanders around the building strutting through the halls, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor. She looks down into her purse to grab her phone when she runs into another person. The person grabs her tightly to help her regain her balance while Olivia murmurs her apologies. When she looks up she is met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. But then again she's seen these eyes many times before. She's seen them light up like the sun and twinkle with excitement. She's seen them darken to a devilish gray and glisten with tears.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispers to him. They are alone in the spacious hallway. Fitz holds Olivia's body tightly to his as they stare into each other's eyes; into each other's soul.

"It's ok" Fitz whispers back his eyes no longer staring at her eyes but at her luscious lips. Lips he has been hungry to kiss for so long. They stay in each other's grasp for another minute before they pull slowly apart. Olivia fixes her purse on her shoulder and puts her phone back inside.

"So um what exactly are you doing down here. More investigative work?" Fitz asks jokingly to clear the tension.

Olivia clears her throat and responds, "No I'm looking for the exit."

"Well the exit is back that way." Fitz says pointing in the direction whence Olivia had come.

"O. Well what are you doing down here?" Olivia retorts.

"The locker rooms are down here and I have practice in a few minutes. Why don't you let me walk you out since clearly you have no clue of where you're going", Fitz says smiling.

Olivia laughs and falls into step beside Fitz has they walk towards the stadium exit.

"So what have you been up to? CIA?" Fitz asks comically.

"No", Olivia says smiling. I do crisis management."

"And what is that exactly?" Fitz asks.

"My team and I basically work to solve personal and public issues of politicians, wealthy, and high profile people."

"Ah. No offense to my teammate but Patrick Kane isn't a high profile person nor is he wealthy"

"No but you are and so is your team." Olivia responds.

"Do you think he did it? You know rape that woman?" Fitz asks after a moment of silence.

"Honestly I never know with rape cases. I just use the evidence I have and hope that can lead me to the right answers."

"So what about you Mr. Hot shot?"-

"Nothing really just playing hockey", Fitz responds as they finally make it to the stadium exits and they begin walking to Olivia's car.

They reach Olivia's car and both are silent.

"Are you doing anything later Fitz asks hesitantly.

"Probably going over more investigative work."

"Uh well I was wondering if you would want to go to Club Escape with me tonight. You know this way you can talk to some people maybe even get a layout of the club and the surrounding neighborhood. It would also be fun cause you could drink and dance. With me." Fitz says nervously.

"Yea that would be great. I'll see you there." Olivia says coolly as she gets into her car.

"Cool I'll see you later." Fitz says as he turns to head back into the stadium.

* * *

Fitz had never been so nervous in his life. He had gone on dates with Olivia before but that was a different time. Now as he stands in the mirror figuring out what tie to wear, he doubts wether or not he should go.

 _A tie? Are ties even allowed at a club? Of course not you dumb motherfucker._

Fitz thinks to himself.

 _I feel like a woman looking for an outfit._

Olivia was also struggling with what to wear to the club.

 _Maybe the red. No too noticeable. Maybe the blue. Nah what am I the ocean._

Olivia thinks to herself as she poses in dresses in front of her hotel mirror. She wanted to wear something so sexy that it would have Fitz drooling all over her but unfortunately she didn't pack for a date.

 _Shopping it is then_

It was now 9:30 Friday night at Club Escape and as usual the music was loud, the drinks were flowing and everyone was acting buck wild on the dance floor. Fitz settled on a black dress shirt, gray dress pants, with black Giorgio Brutini shoes. He looked around the club anxiously but could not see her amidst the crowd of people. He walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch.

"Hi stranger" Olivia says seductively. Fitz turns around and finds Olivia sitting on the stool next to him. Olivia looked hot. She was wearing a purple and black dress that showed a lot of cleavage and accented her curves and ass. She wore black stiletto heels and wore her hair curly, her make-up light. Fitz stared at her, his mouth agape as he admired the sexy woman sitting in front of him. Olivia gently pushed up his chin, sealing his mouth shut.

"You don't want the flies to get in." Olivia chuckled.

Fitz blushes and then sits down at the bar next to Olivia.

"You look incredible." Fitz says softly his eyes still focused on her body.

Olivia blushes and asks, "You want to dance?"

The DJ is playing some crazy song that has the club goers pumped for the night ahead. Olivia and Fitz find a spot on the dance floor and dance wildly to the music, both of them laughing at their dancing antics. They eventually get thirsty and head back to the bar where they chug down colorful tequilas.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Olivia says giggling as the alcohol begins to take over.

"Hell yes. That way I can do this." Fitz says as he grabs her and pulls her in for a chaste kiss.

The kiss sets Olivia on fire and the next thing she knew she was dragging Fitz back to the dance floor where another party song was being played. This time they danced around each other drunkenly, enjoying the feeling of being out of control. The DJ switches the song to a slow grind. Fitz pulls himself close against the back side of Olivia and grinds his body against her. Olivia moans at this and grabs the back of Fitz's neck and grinds her body against his, matching his movements. As they grind Olivia grabs Fitz's hands and puts them on her breast. Fitz gropes Olivia through her dress, loving the feeling of her perky boobs in his hands. Olivia turns her head and kisses him slowly on the mouth, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of the music. Luckily no one else notices them because the club is dark and other people are doing the same thing they are on the dance floor.

Fitz now completely drunk and hard, grabs Olivia and drags her to the bathroom that is at the end of a hallway that is off of the club's main area. The hallway is dark and the bathroom provides a dim light. Other couples are kissing and groping each other in the hallway as Olivia and Fitz hurry past them. Fitz pulls Olivia into the ladies room which is empty. The bathroom is small with only 3 stalls and 2 sinks. The light in the bathroom is a very dim orange but neither of them care. Fitz closes the door and locks it. As soon as he turns around Olivia is crashing her lips on his. She pushes him up against the door and starts to kiss his lips and his neck. Fitz turns them around so that now Olivia is on the door. He runs his hands up her thigh and then yanks her underwear off which Fitz see is a cheetah print thong.

Fitz groans out. "Bad girl", he whispers into her ear as he starts to suck on her neck. Olivia works on getting Fitz's pants undone, pulling down his dress pants and his boxer briefs. With his pants and boxer now at his ankles he picks up Olivia as she wraps her legs around his waist. He thrust into her, the door banging lightly against its hinges with every thrust of Fitz's hips. Fitz's thrusts are hard and fast, the head of his dick hitting Olivia's spot every single thrust. They both groan and moan their pleasure. Olivia pulls as Fitz's hair and tightens her legs around his waist, trying to get him closer to her body. They are both in ecstasy at the feeling of being connected again. Olivia sucks on Fitz's neck, whispering filthy things into his ear as he continues to pound into her. She grabs his naked ass. She feels herself about to cum. He feels so good inside her, so warm. Her toes begin to curl in her heels and she tightens her grip on his body when a loud thud on the door breaks them out of their reverie.

"HEY IT'S SECURITY. Either you come out or we come in!"

Fitz hurriedly pulls up his pants while Olivia fixes her dress. Fitz pockets Olivia's thong and they both exit the bathroom, rushing past the daunting security guard who interrupted them and the angry woman who obviously had to pee. They rush out of the packed club into the cold October night of Chicago. Both panting hard but their bodies now ablaze with desire. Fitz looks around and sees a limo parked down the road. He grabs Olivia and pulls her to it. Luckily the door was open and it was empty of passengers and the driver. They quickly enter the limo, its interior lights a dark blue, the engine still running. Fitz closes the door and before he closes the small parchment that separates the driver from the passengers, he turns on the radio.

Olivia now lying down on the floor of the limo grabs Fitz and pulls him down to her. They kiss frantically as once again Olivia rids Fitz of his underwear and pants. Before they connect, the song My Pony by Ginuwine begins to play on the radio. They both smile as Olivia pushes Fitz to the limo floor. She lifts up her dress to her stomach and then slowly slides down on Fitz's dick, which was still standing at attention since they left the club. Fitz groans out. Olivia places her hand on his chest as she begins to ride him to the beat of the song. Fitz grabs her ass and gropes her breast as she ride him. They are so close this time. Fitz can feel his release and Olivia feels her walls tightening harder around him. She increases her pace and begins bouncing on his dick. Just when they were about to release, their squeals, moans, groans, and pants of pleasure reaching an all time high, there is a loud knock on the window and a flashlight is beamed inside.

Charles Whitney was a limo driver. That was all he did, drive people with money around the city. He hated his job. What he hated the most about his job was when drunken couples would have sex in the back. Yeah that's right he was a hater because he was lonely and wanted other people to be lonely too. So he would interrupt them with loud music or ride over an extremely bumpy road. Tonight some rich brat was turning 21 and wanted a limo to take him and his friends to Club Escape. The kid told Charles to wait until they were done in the club so that Charles could drive them downtown to some expensive hotel. Well Charles got tired of waiting and went to take a small walk stupidly leaving his keys in the ignition. When he got back what did he find? A couple fucking in the back. He called the police who were a block over doing surveillance to come and arrest the couple. Once the couple had fixed their clothes, they exited the limo looking all guilty and shit. Charles stood back looking smug as the police questioned them. However the police didn't find anything wrong with them other then the fact that they were drunk . So the cop called a cab service to take the woman home. Charles went ballistic. He yelled at the cop for not arresting them for trespassing and public nudity but the officer only threatened to arrest Charles so Charles let it go.

Eventually the cab came to collect the woman and the police officer took the man home. Charles couldn't believe it. "So Fitzgerald Grant was fucking in my limo. I should have got a picture. DAMMIT!" Charles says to himself as he stands by his limo and continues to wait for the rich brat.

Olivia was pissed. Twice she was stopped from having an orgasm. TWICE! O and it was going to be a big one and she knew it. It was going to feel so good, mind-blowing good, out of this world tingling sensation! Now she had to be carted back to her hotel room like some child. And Fitz. YASSSSSS Fitz! He felt so fucking good she thought she was going to scream in the back of that cab. Olivia sighed heavily as she looked out the window.

 _I guess I'll cum some other day._

Fitz was outraged. He hated being interrupted when he was having sex. Especially with Olivia Pope a woman whom he thought about since the day they graduated from college. Now he was going to have blue balls for the rest of the night. FUCK! Fitz thinks to himself. Olivia felt so tight and wet, and her scent lingered on his nostrils. FUCK! His dick was still hard thinking about her which is embarrassing if you're sitting in the back of a police car. He wasn't arrested thank God. It's just that the officers had recognized him as the great Fitzgerald Grant NHL superstar and Chicago's champion. They didn't want him to get caught up in some drunk driving scandal especially since he was suppose to play in a big game tomorrow against another one of their rivals. Since Fitz lived on the south side of Chicago in a beautiful neighborhood, the officers decided to take him to his large mansion. The officers walked him in and checked to make sure it was safe before they departed. Fitz sat down on his couch. He started checking his clothes to make sure he had his wallet and keys when instead his hand came upon soft fabric. It pulled it out of his pants pocket and realized it was Olivia's cheetah print thong. Still in his drunken state Fitz brought it to his nose, Olivia's scent still strong. Some of Olivia's wetness still coated the material. Fitz groaned out as his dick hardened once again. He undid his pants buckle and unzipped his zipper. He pulled out his dick and wrapped Olivia's thong around it. He slid the thong up and down his dick moaning out Olivia's name with each stroke. Five minutes later he was cumming in his hand and all over the front of his pants. Fitz now thoroughly exhausted fell asleep with Olivia's thong still wrapped around him and his cum all over the place. Fuck!

* * *

It was now the following day. Fitz had a pounding headache as he got dressed for early morning practice. He was awakened that morning by his housekeeper who had screamed at the sight of him. Fitz had jumped up out of his sleep, his pants falling down, his dick hanging out and still wrapped up in Olivia's thong. Fitz had jumped up so fast that it made him nausea especially since he had a hangover. He threw up all over his living room floor. When he was done he looked up to see his maid with a horrified look over her face. She was an elderly woman and wasn't use to seeing Fitz like that. Now she not only had to clean up vomit but also his cum. Fitz grabbed himself to hide his dick and scurried to his room, his pants still at his ankles. That was his morning. Olivia on the other hand had a better start of the day then Fitz. She woke up with a headache as well but after popping a couple of pain killers and several glasses of water, it had turned into a dull pain. Olivia was still aroused over last night events and was still feeling sexually frustrated. Nevertheless she pushed past her arousal and got ready for her day. Today her and her team was going to meet with the Blackhawks legal team, coaches, and owner to discuss whether or not Kane should play tonight's game. Patrick Kane had been charged with sexual assault but the police dropped the charges since the investigation was still ongoing and evidence was still being collected.

A little while later Olivia was back at the United Center strutting her way to the conference room where everyone else was. They all debated over Kane for two hours until they finally came to a decision. Kane was to be suspended from hockey until the investigation was complete. They all felt that this would be good for the Blackhawks because then they wouldn't be connected to a possible rapist. The meeting was adjourned and Olivia went with the team's coaches and owner to the locker-room where they would address the team on the situation.

"Alright boys. Some of you may already know but Patrick Kane is under investigation for something he might have done last week. Now I won't disclose that specific information but you will be without Kane for a little while."- The coach says solemnly. The coach continues but Fitz just blocks him out and focuses his attention on Olivia who looks sexy in a black pants suit and heels. Olivia tries not to pay any mind to Fitz who was looking incredible in his hockey gear. Once the coach had finished he instructed the players to get out on the ice for practice. Players and coaches all started to fill out of the room including Fitz who gave Olivia once last longing gaze before he too left the room.

A few hours later it was game time. Olivia along with hundreds of other fans were all sitting in the United center as the game between the Minnesota Wild and the Chicago Blackhawks were about to begin. Olivia was excited because now she got to see her boo play live. Both teams skated out on ice and everyone cheered super loudly when Fitz appeared on the ice as well. The puck was dropped and the game began. It was a tough game for the hawks. By the end of the first period the MN wilds were beating them 3-0 and that was because anytime a Blackhawks player tried to score, the puck was quickly taken off their stick by their opponent or they were pushed harshly away from the puck. It was even worse for Fitz because every time the puck even got on his stick they would push him away from it. The second period had begun and things were intense between the two teams. It was now the middle of the second period when Fitz grabbed the puck with his stick and skated quickly to the goal where he shot a powerful shot into the back of the net. The crowd cheered loudly. Fitz was ecstatic because now he could score and by the end of the second period Fitz had scored 3 goals and had tied up the game, 3-3.

Olivia was so proud of Fitz. His talent and skill was amazing to watch and she watched him like a hawk. Every time he was pushed to the ice she would gasp and whisper encouragement for him to get up before cheering every time he did. She would laugh at him too because Fitz had a bad habit of chewing on his mouth guard as he played, his white plastic guard sticking out of his mouth as he chewed. She would also yell at him for that too because she thought it was dangerous for him to chew while he played. He could be cut or he could swallow it.

By third period everyone was on the edge of their seat because the teams were tied and they remained tied until the last five minutes of the period. The teams were fighting for the puck in a corner of the rink when the puck bounced away from the group and onto the stick of Fitz who had just came off the bench. In hockey there are 4 lines on each team which means that a different group of people play on the ice at different times. Each group consists of five people. Fitz was on line 1 which meant that his group started off the game and rotated with the other lines throughout the game. For instance line 1 would start the game, then after 4 minutes line 2 would play, and then after another few minutes line 3 would play and so on and so forth. The lines would constantly rotate throughout the game to prevent severe fatigue of the players and they could be rotated any time the coach wanted and in any order. So Fitz's group was to rotate with line 3 who was battling line 4 of the MN Wild in the corner. As soon as the puck was on Fitz's stick he ran it to the goal but before he could shoot he was tripped by an opponent who raced after him. The crowd cheered crazily. Olivia was confused. It was a home game for Chicago so why would they cheer for their star player being tripped? Well Olivia didn't know hockey too well and didn't realize that because Fitz was tripped he was allotted a penalty shot; just him and the goalie. The crowd cheered because Fitz was excellent at penalty shots and knew that he had just won them the game.

Fitz skated out to center ice. He looked up to the crowd who were all smiling and cheering for him well all the Blackhawks fans were because the MN wild fans were already starting to exit the stadium. But only one smile mattered the most and that was Olivia Pope whom he had heard yelling at him earlier in the game to stop chewing his mouth guard. He chuckled as he prepared himself to make the shot. He took a deep breath then raced quickly to the goal. He was coming so fast that he scared the goalie who closed his eyes. When he opened them Fitz was standing in front of him with the puck smiling before he banked it into the back of the net. The goalie didn't make one move to stop him. The crowd cheered. Fitz literally won them the game because he scored every one of his team's goals. Olivia blew him a kiss from the stands and he winked at her.

* * *

He pushed her heavily against the wall, their breaths mingling, their kisses sloppy. She yanked off his shirt causing the buttons to fly all over the hallway. Fitz picked her up and carried her to his room while she sucked on his neck. The game had long since ended and after showering, giving interviews, and a small party celebration, Fitz had whistled Olivia away to his house so they could finish what they started the night before.

He pushed Olivia onto his bed and quickly stripped her of her shirt and jeans, slowly pulling down her underwear, kissing her legs as he went. Then he took both her legs and put them over his shoulder. His tongue dived into her core. He licked and sucked on her clit while she writhed in pleasure and pulled aggressively on his hair. She came but he just kept going, adding his finger to bring her to another screaming orgasm. He licked up her wetness and then kissed her on the lips so she could taste the sweetness of her body. Their tongues fought for dominance as Olivia's hands shakily rid Fitz of his pants. Fitz yanked off her bra and started kissing and sucking on her nipples. The sound of the groans and moans echoing throughout his house. Fitz spread Olivia's legs wide and then swiftly entered her causing Olivia to squeal. He thrusted slowly, sped up, then slowed down again all while Olivia screamed out his name over and over again in his ear. Faster, harder, deeper she would whisper seductively into his ear and he did as she commanded until they both came. They both flopped down on his bed utterly satisfied. They intertwined their fingers and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning Fitz prepared them a delicious breakfast. Unfortunately that was the last time he got to see Olivia. The Patrick Kane case had turned for the worse and took up a lot of Olivia's time. Fitz was also in the midst of his hockey season so he didn't stay in Chicago for too long because he had several away games in other parts of the country. They constantly called each other and tried to make plans to go on a date somewhere but their busy schedules wouldn't allow it. It was now the end of October and Patrick Kane had been charged with rape and was going to go to prison. News had gotten out about what Kane had done so to keep the people's minds off the negative, the coach of the Blackhawks had traded one of his players for Jake Ballard. By then Olivia had returned to D.C and her and Fitz had lost contact once again. Now how Jake had gotten out of jail and into professional hockey, well it all started….


	14. Author Message

**Hi everyone. I am creating this message to inform you guys on a few things about this story and myself. First off I want to say that I appreciate everyone who sent in PMs. Yes I am healthy and ok thanks to God but the reason why I have not been able to continue this story is because I have been extremely busy with work and family issues and it has taken up a lot of my freetime. I do plan on finishing this story but it may take a couple more weeks before I can update more chapters. Also I have been able to watch Scandal, not too happy with the mid-season finale but I will stick it out for February. I will try to update within the next few weeks, most likely over the Christmas holiday. I hope you all had a great holiday and I promise you will get an update within the next 2-3 weeks.**


End file.
